


Crossed Paths

by sunshine4047



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Reunions, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine4047/pseuds/sunshine4047
Summary: Ten years after Edward left Bella, they both receive a ten-year reunion letter. Bella is married to an abusive husband, has an adopted daughter, and is 4 months pregnant. What will happen when Edward finds out she's abused? Can he help her? Will she let him? After all, he did break her heart.





	1. Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this about 8 years ago and have since heavily edited it. Hope you enjoy it.

**BPOV**

My life had changed drastically since my junior year in high school. After being left heartbroken and lying in the grass, I hadn’t been quite the same since. I hid out in my room mourning the loss of the family I had come to know and love. But with one little accident, I was left to “better my life” which was a complete and utter joke considering life’s circumstances now. Not only was I left with the bitter memories, but I was left with the constant reminder of what had been fantasy turned reality right on the palm of my hand. Of course, now it seemed so long ago, memories still engrained in my mind but my heart had since grown to fit a few others into the equation.

Jacob, my lifelong friend, had shown up on my doorstep and had helped me through my heartache. He transformed from my best friend and lanky sidekick, to my sunshine in the rain with a tanned, muscular body. At the time, I had no clue how he transformed so quickly but I didn’t question it much. I figured he had either worked his tight ass off to become so well formed, or he had taken steroids. How I hoped that the latter was wrong.

After I graduated from Forks High School, I went to college to be a Business/English/Creative Writing triple major and graduated at the top of my class on the Dean’s list all five and a half years of college. Jake and I bought a house on the outskirts of Forks past a little cul-de-sac down a dirt road. It made for a dangerous trek during the rainy and snowy seasons, but I liked that it was sheltered from everything else.

It was around my third year of college that Jake had proposed to me. Red petals led up the staircase to our bedroom where he had a candle light dinner and got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. Knowing that _he_ was never coming back, and that I wouldn’t likely find someone as caring and loving as Jake, I said yes. I really did love him.

Jake got his Master’s in Mechanics and Business and got his own shop started. I was proud of him; he was really maturing into an amazing man. His business flourished and became the public’s favorite place to take their vehicles.

I became business partners with Caroline maintaining a water park in the summer and teaching English during the school year. In my free time, I wrote short stories and worked on books I wanted to publish. Not one of them was close to finished years later.

We got married a year later and had quite the wedding with his Quileute family, my friends and family. It was nothing extravagant, but my wedding day was memorable at best.

When we had gotten home I was planning on losing my virginity. Yes, twenty-two and still a virgin, it happens. But these days, people lose theirs at age fourteen, so I was almost like vintage wine. Highly strung was I from all the make out sessions Jake and I had had in the three years we dated and the next year of engagement. We both decided to hold off until marriage which always made me think of _him_ and how _he_ always wanted to wait too.

When we got upstairs, however, Jacob had other ideas. He sat me down and started to tell me the real reasons behind his huge transformation. The third worst night of my life, the first being when _he_ left me, the second when James tortured me in the ballet studio ending with a bite to my palm.

“I have something to tell you, Bella,” he said, as his loving dark brown eyes looked into mine. He took my hands and placed them in his on his lap, turning to me. “I wasn’t completely honest when I told you I had worked my ass off to look like I do now. It wasn’t even close to that.”

“Then what was it?” I asked confused.

“Do you remember the stories I told you when we were sitting on the beach years ago, the Quileute legions?” he asked softly gazing into my eyes.

I thought back and thought of the cold ones and the wolves. “Yes

“I’m a werewolf, Bella….”

I stared at him in disbelief. “You’re kidding,” I murmured, hoping and praying he was only joking.

“I’m not. And I’ll phase if you want me to show you the truth.” He started getting up but I pulled him down.

“How can this even be true?” I yelled. “If it is true, why the hell didn’t you tell me before we got married? Didn’t you think I had the right to know?”

“I thought if I told you before, you wouldn’t want to be with me, Bella,” he said sadly.

“And you thought by keeping it from me, it was going to magically make it better? What the hell were you thinking? I can’t believe you Jacob. I need some time to think through this. I’ll be in the spare room.” I walked out the door, heading down the hall.

“Bella,” I heard Jake exasperate. I ignored him by shutting the door and collapsing on the bed, exhaling a breath of air. I could not understand why he thought keeping something that important from me was okay. Marriage was about staying true to one another. I couldn’t help but realize how most of the people I had been around in life were mythical creatures. I’d probably befriend a fairy next, but the more I thought about it, I figured I already had, _his_ sister. I slept alone that night, and the next month after. My virtue still remained sacred even seven years later.

Throughout the years I had gotten used to the fact that he was a werewolf. It bothered me for awhile, but I realized he was still the man I loved before I found out, he just showed me more of himself. I went back to sleeping next to him but before things got too far between us I pushed him away. He’d walk away frustrated and take care of his business in the bathroom. I felt bad, but I didn’t want to have a baby with him if that child would grow up to become what he was. I wouldn’t subject him or her to a lifetime of anger issues and hot headedness.

Ever since the night he told me he was a werewolf, I felt a presence follow me around. I’d be standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when a chill would consume me, and I’d look around in confusion only to find nothing. Sometimes I’d walk up the stairs thinking someone was walking up behind me but there was never anything there. I wasn’t saying my house was haunted, but it wasn’t normal. I often wondered if it had anything to do with Jake being a werewolf.

About a year and a half after Jake and I got married, Caroline’s daughter and her boyfriend got into a car crash and died with their baby in the back seat. I was close to them and they had wanted either me or Caroline to take care of the child if anything happened. Caroline, even though she was the child’s grandmother, thought it’d be better for the baby to be with me and Jake. So, after some persuasion, Jake said we could adopt little Maria.

Jake, although saddened that he couldn’t have his own child, loved Maria with all his heart. But after a few years, Jake began to change. He stayed out late and came home drunk. If anyone tried to talk to him after a night out he’d yell and throw things. He became verbally abusive at first, cursing, and degrading me. His pack always heard what went down inside our house as soon as he phased. They never did anything about it because Jake kept coming home and making it worse after being talked to. Soon though, verbalizing his feelings wasn’t enough and he began to push me around. He became controlling.

I still wanted another child and I wanted to birth it. After getting the okay from my doctor I got invitro and became pregnant. I didn’t tell Jacob until after I had gotten the procedure done.

It wasn’t until recently that he became even more abusive and started to punch and kick me. Today was one of those days.

“Mommy!” My six-year-old daughter Maria yelled.

Jake was in one of his bad moods again and he took it out on me. He liked to tell me what to do, what to wear, he made me wear sweatshirts even when it was hot out. He thought that guys wouldn’t look at me if I dressed like shit. He had told me on more than one account that I was his and his only. I wasn’t allowed to go out with my friends unless he was right beside me.

When he did let me go out by myself I had a curfew. If I didn’t come home on time I was beaten. I was always afraid to come home, whether it was from my work as a manager at the local Water Park, teaching, or from taking Maria to school because he would always find something to yell at me about. He would yell at me when his friends talked about him beating me up. He would claim it was my fault everyone was yelling at him.

His werewolf friends had tried to help me out, but every time Jacob found out, he thought I called them up and told them to help me. Jacob would send them out and beat me again. So, they stopped caring. Well, maybe they didn’t stop caring; they just stopped trying to help. Every time they saw him in their minds they turned their heads.

Almost 3 months pregnant, I didn’t need this from him. Jake wanted to start a real family. He wanted a kid he could really call his own. I felt, once again, that the child shouldn’t have to become a werewolf, so I got a sperm donor from the hospital. He agreed that the child should at least be half mine, but he was jealous all the same. He’d say, ‘If you don’t love me, go find that donor you used.’

“Please, go to your room,” I pleaded with Maria. She looked at me for a split second before I gave her a pleading look and she ran up the stairs crying. I hated how Maria would bear witness to the abuse I took in. I was grateful that he hadn’t turned on Maria yet. Lately, he hasn’t been as bad on my beatings because of the baby. He used to kick me in the stomach but since finding out I was pregnant, he kicks my back instead. It hurts, but I knew that it wouldn’t affect the baby as much. Though I wish he wouldn’t do it at all.

Once again, we were fighting over pointless things. None of Jacobs’s friends are strong enough to stay in their original bodies when angry, but somehow Jacob could. When he punches me, he doesn’t punch with full force, because he knows how strong and hard his hands are now. He could kill me with one swing to my arm even. No, he leaves the heavy punching to the forest around us. He runs out into the woods and crashes down trees. A few times after abusing me he has left and phased. He didn’t come back for four days.

Jacob slapped me, and I shut my eyes hoping everything would just disappear. A sharp sting followed shortly after. He had used more force behind it, and I knew I’d have a bigger bruise then last time.

“Did I tell you, you could go out today?” Jacob yelled.

I was crumpled on the floor one arm covering my head shielding myself from any more onslaughts; the other arm covered my belly trying to shield the baby. Jacob was leaning over me yelling obscenities that made me cringe. I started trying to crawl over to something I could cover myself with, but I didn’t have the strength and Jacob was in my way.

“I had to get a dress for my ten-year reunion in two days. I told you I was going out today!”

“You have to ask me first. You’re spending _my_ money,” Jacob yelled.

“I am not! I have my own job too you know,” I spat. “I’m a manager at the Water Park right now. I didn’t use any of your money!”

“Don’t use that tone with me, and that is no excuse!” he said, gripping my arm, lifting me off the floor roughly. I knew I’d have bad bruises where he touched me. I had no clue how I was going to be able to cover them up with makeup before the reunion. I’ll have makeup smudges on anyone I touch. “God, you disgust me!” he roared.

He threw me back down on the floor and kicked my back. He stomped to his room and slammed the door. I don’t know how long I lay there crying, but I got up limping in pain and headed into Maria’s room up the stairs and to the left.

Maria had shoulder length wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue that drew anyone who looked at her closer. I loved her to death, I’d do anything for her, and I would get us away from Jacob if it’s the last thing I do.

I wish he’d go back to how we used to be, warm embraces, loving touches, secretive smiles to one another. I missed it all, and as much as I wanted him to change I knew he wouldn’t. I had heard all about imprinting to know that I wasn’t who he was meant to be with. Until he found her, he was going to continue to be angry at everything. The pack had told me his nature is rejecting his actual love for me and he’s angry more at himself than me. But it still doesn’t help how empty it leaves me knowing that no one is a perfect match for me. I’d never find my happy ending.

 

**APOV**

Ever since we left Forks, everything had been so different in our household. I still saw Edward being happy down the road, but so far that wasn’t the case, and the thing that made him happy was continuously blocked which pissed me the hell off. I was tired of the stress the family constantly gave me. Ever since leaving Bella the house had been dull. We weren’t happy as often as we were in Forks. Even Rosalie had shown a difference in her personality since then.

I skipped down the stone pathway at our current house to get the mail. I opened the mailbox and grabbed the letters. I saw an envelope with ‘Forks High’ printed across it and wondered why I hadn’t seen this coming. I opened it up and read.

As soon as I finished I started jumping up and down squealing in excitement. I couldn’t wait to go to my first ten-year reunion. Knowing that we had been away from Bella for more than a decade was staggering and I couldn’t wait to see her again, if she went. I skipped up to the house smiling when I got a vision of Bella, something that hadn’t happened since I had been in Forks.

***** vision *****

_Bella looked almost the same as she did ten years ago. Her hair was brighter and longer, her boobs about a cup bigger, (finally, I was worried she would never develop.) She had better curves. Edward would surely go crazy. Her belly looked a little bigger. Is she pregnant? Oh my God! She can’t be, that’s impossible! And what’s that on her ring finger? She’s married! I never saw any of this. I would’ve seen it in a vision. I’m almost certain. I wanted to cry._

_There was a circle around Bella and Edward and they were dancing together with a crown and tiara on their heads. (I shut my mind off from Edward so that he couldn’t see this, even though he was too numb to even look into my mind anymore.) Everyone joined in and after a while the song changed. It was the song I had seen Bella crying too many times after we left her._

_I could tell she was on the verge of a mental breakdown and Edward didn’t even see it coming. She collapsed onto the floor crying. Edward sat down beside her and tried to get her to tell him what was wrong which only made her cry more._

***** vision end *****

I had to make sure Edward never saw her like that. I knew that I would need to get to her before it happened. I walked into the empty living room smiling. I was so excited! It had been awhile since we left our home and I was ready to get out and see some humans again. Jasper would be able to as well without being uncomfortable. After the incident with Bella he had worked hard to curb his human appetite and gained control of his urges. It was something we were proud of and still gave him praise about.

“All people who attended Forks Washington High we are having a meeting! Right now, so get down here,” I announced to the empty room.

In a matter of seconds, the others were in the same room as me. Edward looked bored and currently didn’t look like he was listening to anyone. But what else was new? Jasper was curious, Rosalie was annoyed and filing her nails and Emmett was preoccupied with kissing Rosalie’s neck. I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands together in excitement.

“Okay, so all of you are probably wondering why I called this meeting,” everyone nodded. “There is a Forks ten-year reunion in two days. They sent us an invitation. They said even though we didn’t graduate, we were a big part of the school and we are invited. So, we are going. No ifs ands or buts,” I said, glaring at Edward when he tried to protest.

Emmett started jumping up and down in excitement and lifted Rosalie up in the air and spun her around.

“EMMETT! Put me down you big oaf!” she yelled, pushing against his chest in protest. I was just afraid that he was going to destroy Esme’s furniture, then we’d all be in trouble.

“What about the fact that we don’t look any different than we did ten years ago?” Edward asked. “Don’t you think people will notice that we haven’t changed at all?”

“There are a lot of people who look the same, Edward,” I explained. _No getting out of this one Edward, you need to get out and do things other than play sad music on your piano. And don’t you even think about running away to get out of this, it’s not going to work._ I thought. Edward glared at me knowing who I was thinking about.

“So start packing. We are staying at our old place for a while. Edward, tell the people at your amusement park that they will have to manage on their own. You own the place, so try to get the best people to take your job over for a while.” he nodded reluctantly and got up to get everything ready. I had a lot to do. So, I got up and started packing.

Jasper walked over to me and put his arm around me. “What’s really going on, Alice?” he whispered lowly. Of course, he would feel my emotions. I was bursting with excitement, curiosity, confusion and so much more.

I pulled Jasper to me to tell him my vision. His eyes went wide when I explained that Bella might be pregnant, and she’s married. I was still shocked.

“Edward isn’t going to be happy.” Jasper shook his head sadly. “But I’m glad she’s moved on and is starting a family. He told her this is what he wanted to happen, but he’ll be upset all the same. Did you just see this?” he asked.

“Yes, I did but I don’t understand why I haven’t seen her before. When I tried looking for her all I got was a black screen like I was staring a TV that was turned off. And when it comes to Edward, just seeing her will make him happy, and knowing that she’s happy will make him happy. At least I hope. Edward couldn’t get more depressed as is. Do you notice how he mopes around all the time? He plays sad songs on his piano all the time, I’m about to throw it out because it makes me sad,” I said. “That, or rip my hair or his head off.”

“Yeah, we’ve discussed this many times,” he laughed. But his face turned serious. “Do you know how I feel though? I can feel everything he does. The beginning was the worst. If he was smiling around us and his appearance made it look like he was having fun, he wasn’t. He was putting on an act. But he can’t fool me, and he knows that. He often gives me sympathetic glances when he feels really down. But it’s enough of his sadness I get, I don’t need his sympathy,” Jasper explained.

I gave him a hug and we stood there with our emotions swirling around each other.

“I’m sorry, hun. Hopefully he will get better once we’re in Forks,” I whispered. And Jasper nodded in agreement.


	2. Tears of Love

#  BPOV

 

I woke up to Maria rubbing my stomach. My eyes fluttered open and Maria was smiling at the baby kicking. It had become very active being most active at night.

 

I was almost 5 months pregnant and I wasn’t showing as much as I should. I went to the doctors about a week ago. He told me I needed to eat more. That the baby needed more nutrition, but I thought I looked fat. My doctor, and many of my friends that Jacob _had_ let me hang out with, told me that I was supposed to be fat which made me laugh. “Thanks guys,” I had said to them.

 

Maria still had her hand on my stomach and the baby gave a big kick. She jumped and screamed quietly. I laughed at her and she turned and smiled at me.

 

“Hi mommy!” She exclaimed. I loved when she called me mommy. I felt so happy and it always made me feel overjoyed.

 

“Good morning, honey.” I smiled but it quickly turned to a frown when Maria’s expression turned to worried.

 

“Mommy? Are you all right?” she leaned over and touched my cheek. It hurt, and I closed my eyes and winced. When I opened them again, tears were brimmed in Maria’s eyes.

 

“I’m fine, honey.” She looked down at my arm and touched the fingerprint marks on my arm. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. I reached up and wiped it away. She lay down beside me and cuddled against me while I stroked her hair while tears rolled freely down her rosy cheeks.

 

“Mommy?” she asked, as she played with my fingertips.

 

“Yeah?” I responded.

 

“He’s hurting you, isn’t he?” she stated, as she gazed into my eyes. A tear fell from my cheek as hers did the same.

 

“Don’t worry Mari,” saying her nickname with love. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her forehead. “We’ll get out of this. I promise.”

 

“Is he going to hurt me too?” she asked. I sobbed quietly beside her thinking about her fearing her father like I did.

 

 “No, he won’t. Do you want to stay here with daddy or your grandpa when I’m at my reunion?” I asked. Her eyes sparkled at the mention at her grandfather. She loved staying over there and ever since Charlie had married Sue Clearwater he had been a happier man and Maria love to see the two of them.

 

“I wanna stay with grampy!” she exclaimed happily. I laughed at her eagerness.

 

“Ok, I’ll talk it over with your daddy and then we can get you ready to go over there tomorrow.” As I said this she looked frightened. I started panicking. “No, no, he won’t hurt me if I ask him.” _‘I hope.’_ I thought. Her expression turned to relief then to the big beautiful smile I was used to. I smiled in return and awkwardly struggled to get off the bed with the bump on my stomach.

 

Maria laughed and walked around the bed to help me up. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” she smiled, “So what are we doing today?”

 

“Well, today is Friday, so it’s your last day of school for the week.”

 

“Yay!” she yelled, and punched her fist into the air. I giggled at her and walked to her dresser we painted bright pink to fetch an outfit for her today.

 

“Let’s pick out an outfit for you.” She looked through her shirts and found a yellow shirt with bright green letters on it saying, ‘mommy and daddy’s little girl’ and had a little cartoon girl with her arms intertwined and down at her waist. Her shoulders were scrunched up and her left foot was bent. She had pink hair and big blue eyes. She was posing as a shy little girl. I thought it reminded me of Maria. This shirt was her favorite shirt and she wore it all the time.

 

Maria looked through her bottom drawer and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and got some underwear and put it on. She pranced over to her desk and sat down in the chair and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

 

I stood back by her dresser and admired her, reminiscing about how she had grown from a beautiful baby when Jacob and I had picked her up at the adoption agency, to a beautiful girl who loved makeovers.

 

The first time she fell I thought I was going to die. We were at the park playing on the orange jungle gym. She was really fast for her age running around the whole place. She hopped up onto the top step and was skipping around when she almost tripped but caught herself. Her hair, which was up in a messy bun, unraveled fell around her face when she caught herself. She stood up and her hair was flung over her face so all you saw was her wavy brown hair instead of her face.

 

She flipped her hair back with a huge grin and struck a pose. Her hand was on her hip, which she stuck out to the side. Her other arm was by her side. “Take a picture mommy.” She said in a cute adorable 3-year-old way. Her hair looked like a supermodel’s and she felt that she needed a picture to show how beautiful she was.

 

I smiled and took the picture. She was looking over the top of the jungle gym with a look of determination. I suddenly felt like something bad was going to happen.

 

“Mommy? Could I fly like tinker bell?” she asked, but before I was able to answer she was flying off the top of the platform.

 

“Maria no!” I yelled, as she flew 6 feet to the rubber pavement. She was flapping her arms with a smile until she discovered that she couldn’t fly. Her face turned into a frown as she realized the problem. I didn’t get to her in time and her she was crumpled up on the ground. I started crying as I ran and kneeled next to her.

 

I turned her over gently and saw that her arms and legs were covered in blood where she had scraped against the rubber. Her eyes fluttered open and tears flowed down her face as she realized she was in pain.

 

“It’s alright.” I coaxed as I tried not to gag on the rusty, salty blood smell. “Everything will be alright.” I picked Maria up and carried her home as she cried to me to stop the pain. Her pleading with me made me cry. We got through it, she didn’t have any broken bones, which was good, and her scabs went away shortly after.

 

“Mommy? Could you do my hair?” Maria asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled and walked over to her. I pulled the curling iron out of the lower drawer on the desk and I plugged it into the wall and let it heat up.

 

Maria had beautiful hair that was very easy to work with. I grabbed a brush and made sure she had all the tangles out as she was singing to herself. I curled pieces of her hair so that it looked natural.

 

“All done.”

 

“Thanks mommy!” she said excitedly as she jumped up from her chair and hugged me around the waist.

 

I sat down and started doing my makeup that I had put in Maria’s room for times like this where I slept in her room and was too lazy to go to mine. I covered up my bruise on my face and my arm. The bruise, which I felt on my back, was low enough that since I wear a one-piece swimming suit, it wouldn’t show at work.

 

I put on a little eye shadow and got up and took Maria’s hand.

 

“Are you ready to go to school?” I asked as we walked down the stairs to get some breakfast to go.

 

“I just need my backpack, which is by the door.”

 

“Do you want a strawberry pop-tart?” I asked, as I searched the cupboards for what I needed. I looked down at Maria between my arm, which was holding open the cupboard door above my head. Maria was nodding her head, so I got us both a pop tart and headed for the front door.

 

“Jacob?” I yelled.

 

“Yeah?” he grumbled. At least he _sounded_ like he was in a better mood today.

 

“I’m taking Maria to school and then I need to go to work today.” I looked down at Maria and told her to wait there. I walked to Jacob’s bedroom door and knocked on it. He opened it and smiled. So, he _was_ having a good day today.

 

“Ok, what time will you be home?”

 

“Umm, I think 4 if they let me off early like they said they would. Otherwise if they extend my hours like they have been lately, I should be home 4:30 – 5. But, Maria wants to go to her my dad’s house tomorrow. Do you think that would be alright?”

 

I could see him thinking for a moment. “Sure. Just make sure you pick her up today. I have work till 6. What time are you taking her to you dad’s?”

 

“I have to be at the reunion at 7 tomorrow, so I’m planning on going to Charlie’s around 4 so I can hang out with them since I haven’t seen Charlie or Sue for about two months. The reunion ends at 1 in the morning. Could I spend the night at Angela’s house? We haven’t had a girl’s day out in forever, so I was hoping that I could spend the night and we could go to the mall or watch movies all day like we used to.”

 

I could see the frown starting to form on his face. “Now Bella, you know how I don’t like you going out with other people.”

 

“Jacob, you go out with your friends all the time. I need friends in my life as do you.”

 

“But you know why I need to be with them,” he exclaimed.

 

“I may know why, but you still have fun with them when you’re around them. I need my fun too. You must understand that, right?”

 

“I guess you could go. Do you want me to pick Maria up on Sunday?” Jacob asked.

 

“If you want to spend time with her like you should, go ahead,” I said.

 

“If she wants to spend another night at your dad’s then she can. Are you going to spend Sunday night with Angela too?” he asked, sounding hopeful for some reason.

 

“Am I aloud?” I asked suspiciously.

 

“I guess. Stay out as long as you want. A couple more days after that wouldn’t be bad either.” Ok, _now_ I was getting mad. I just didn’t show it . . . yet. “I’m going to stay at La Push for awhile. I think for about a week if you don’t mind.”

 

“Why so long?” I asked.

 

“Mommy.” Maria complained. “It’s time for school.” I looked back and smiled at Maria who was pouting on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest and her arms crossed.

 

“I want to hang out with my friends too you know.” He smiled for the first time in awhile and I just couldn’t help myself.

 

I pulled him into a hug and sighed. It took him awhile to respond, but he did. “I miss this side of you, Jake.” I whispered against his chest. “I do too.” He said, as he stroked my hair.

 

A tear fell down my cheek and I internally cursed myself because it probably just messed up my makeup. I pulled out of the hug and stood on my tippy toes to give Jake a kiss. I went to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head and it landed on his lips.

 

We both smiled against each other and I deepened the kiss. Maria was making kissing noises and was gagging. I laughed as I pulled back smiling. It was our first kiss for a long time, and it felt so right. I did not understand what was happening, but I liked it.

 

“Bye Jacob.”  I said, as I made my way over to Maria.

 

“Bye.”

 

“Did you get your backpack, Maria?” I asked as I picked up my things.

 

“Yeah, mommy. Last day of school here I come!” I giggled at her and grabbed her hand as I opened the door and stepped outside. I saw something move in the bushes to the left of me and I screamed.

 

Maria must have seen it too, because she clung onto my leg and started crying. I glared off into the bushes at whatever must have moved. I sat down beside Maria, and placed her on my lap. I leaned up against the brick of the house and comforted her.

 

“It’s alright, no one’s going to hurt you.” She must have heard and understood my double meaning because she started crying harder and kept saying something I couldn’t understand for awhile.

 

“But someone’s hurting mommy. Someone’s hurting mommy, I can’t let her get hurt. No, I just can’t. Mommy’s my everything, I love my mommy, and mommy loves Me.” Tears ran down my face and I cried with Maria as I thought about how we were going to try to get out of this abusive relationship I was in. Even if Jacob stopped being abusive _now_ what makes me think that he won’t do it _again_.

 

I picked Maria up and headed to the truck glancing back at the house when I heard the bushes move again. Lately, we’ve been getting raccoons and possums. I could’ve sworn I saw a skunk the other day. Jacob would reluctantly go out and kill them for me, I haven’t seen any for a day, so maybe they’re back.

 

I opened the back door and buckled Maria in. I shut the door, making sure her hands were out of the way first, and got into the driver’s seat. I buckled myself in, adjusted the rearview mirror and started the truck.

 

“Did you eat your pop tart?” I asked as I looked back to see that Maria had crumbs all over her face and shirt that I hadn’t seen for awhile. I started laughing and Maria looked down at her shirt and smiled innocently.

 

“What?” she shrugged. I reached into the compartment beside my seat and pulled out a wet wipe that she could use on her face.

 

I handed it back to her. “Wipe your face off and when we get to school, I’ll get the crumbs off.” I watched her clean her face off. When she was done, she folded it neatly and handed it back to me. I put it in the little garbage sack I kept in the passenger seat. I backed out of the driveway and was off to taking my daughter to school.

 

I pulled up to her school and shut the truck off so I could take her inside. I got out and opened her door and unbuckled her. She was smiling when I set her down. Together, we brushed off the crumbs on her shirt and pants.

 

“Come on Maria, let’s go inside. Now, I won’t be off work until around 5, so you’re going to have to go to the after-school programs. Daddy said that you can go to your grandpa’s.”

 

“Yay!” I smiled down at her and kept talking.

 

“You can stay there for a few days if you’d like. I’m going to stay over at Angela’s so if you need me, your grandpa will know where to call. I’ll also have my cell phone on me.”

 

Maria was skipping beside me and telling me that she was excited. I dropped off Maria, telling the teacher she had to stay after school until I was able to pick her up around 5.

 

I went to my truck and headed over to Charlie’s house. I got up to the house and I saw that my dad had heard my truck and was in the door smiling. I shut my truck off and headed over to meet him.

 

“Hi Bells, how are you?” he asked.

 

“I’m fine. How are you?”

 

“Just fine. Would you like to come in?”

 

“Sure. So, I was wondering if the two of you are doing anything tomorrow?” I said to Sue and Charlie as I sat down on the couch.

 

“No, we usually just sit here and watch TV.” Sue said laughing.

 

“I see, that’s interesting.” I said laughing.

 

“Why do you ask?” Charlie asked.

 

“Would you mind looking after Maria for awhile? I’m going to my ten-year reunion and Jacob’s going to La Push. She’d really like to see you guys. I told her that she might be able to stay here, and she was screaming ‘Yay’ right in my ear.” I said laughing.

 

“Sure, we’d love to look after her. What time are you bringing her over, and how long is she staying?” Charlie asked.

 

“I’m bringing her over at 4 and if I can, I’m going to spend the night at Angela’s if she lets me,” I laughed. “Or I’ll find someone else I could hang out with. She’ll need to go to school on Monday. I think that might be her very last day of school. It’s weird how they do the school days these years.”

 

“That’d be wonderful, we could go to a zoo, or a movie. It’s going to be so fun!” Sue smiled. “You look bigger than last time we saw you. How many months are you?”

 

“I’m almost five months in a week.”

 

“Is it Jacob’s baby?” Sue asked.

 

“Of course it’s Jacob’s baby, who else would it be?” Charlie said.

 

“Well, no.” Charlie looked stunned, so I quickly went onto explaining. “I got a sperm donor. We weren’t having much luck.” I glanced over to Sue who immediately understood having two werewolves in the family, knowing that I didn’t want my baby to feel those changes.

 

“We’ll love him or her just the same. Do you know what gender the baby’s going to be?” Charlie asked.

 

“No, I don’t want to know for about another month or two.” I explained.

 

“What does Maria think of it all? Usually kids aren’t too happy that a baby is going to come into their world and take over,” Sue laughed. I smiled and adjusted my aching back.

 

“She’s pretty excited about the whole thing. She really wants to be a big sister. She hopes it’s a girl. “This morning, I woke up to her rubbing my stomach and feeling it kick inside of me. She was excited, and I could see in her eyes that she already loved it.”

 

“Does she know that she’s adopted?” Charlie asked.

 

“I’ve told her a few times and she gets that her real parents put her up for adoption because they were too young to care for her. I told her they were 14, which is correct, but I didn’t tell her that they died in a car crash and she was the only one alive. I also haven’t told her that I know her real grandma. She works at my work and she always wants to know how Maria is doing. I took some pictures into work the other day and Caroline cried when she saw how much she looked like her daughter.”

 

“That’s understandable. Maria shouldn’t know that her parents died quite so soon. She might not understand very well, but I’ve noticed that Maria is almost as perceptive as you are, I was surprise when I found out you adopted her. She looks like you too,” Sue said.

 

“I know, doesn’t she? Well, I need to get to work, so I’ll be here tomorrow around four. Thank you so much,” I said, and turned to leave.

 

“Bella” Sue said, I turned around and faced her.

 

“Did Jacob do that do you?” she asked walking closer to me. She touched my cheek and I winced.

 

“No, I walked into the side of the wall.” I said laughing. Charlie laughed but Sue still didn’t believe me. She touched my arm where he had gripped me too hard and she knew I didn’t have an excuse for her. She gave me questioning eyes when she touched my arm and a tear fell from my eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, but I have to go.” I turned around and walked out the door. The last thing I heard was “Bella . . .” In a concerned tone from Sue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	3. The Animals in the Bushes

**APOV**

I walked into my room looking for my hot pink suitcase to take to Forks. A couple weeks ago I was thinking that I was going to need to pack it later, so I already had the suitcase packed and it was in my closet waiting for me to put it in my trunk. Apparently, I was right, I did need it.

 

Hopefully Bella won’t be mad at us coming back to her after ten years. It would make me so sad if she rejected us. I know, it doesn’t sound like Bella, but she could’ve changed. I just felt so surprised that I never saw her life. I never knew she got married, and if I was right about her being pregnant I’d be very surprised.

 

I wonder if she’ll have pictures of her wedding day and her husband when she’s at the party. I wonder if she’ll have pictures of her husband and an ultrasound. The baby is going to be so beautiful with a beautiful mother, how could it be anything less?

 

I dragged my big bag down the stairs not wanting to carry it even though I was clearly strong enough to.

 

“And exactly what are you doing with that suitcase, Alice?” Esme asked at the bottom of the stairs. Oh, that’s right. I never told her we were going back to Forks. I ran the rest of the way down and sat the suitcase beside me as she waited for my answer.

 

“Well, we got invited to our first ten-year reunion to Forks high-school. I decided that I wanted to go to it and I’m dragging everyone else with me.” Esme looked shocked then she looked a little mad, which confused me.

 

“You guys didn’t even graduate there. And how does Edward feel about that?” Esme whispered. She bent her head down to my ear to whisper so no one else could hear. “What about Bella? Won’t Edward feel very bad?” I smirked and she frowned. “He doesn’t know does he,” She stated. I shook my head and she looked disappointed.

 

“But I saw that they’re gonna dance together. I think they’ll be picked as King and Queen of their class.” Esme did an audible ‘aww’ as I continued. “Esme, Bella’s married. Can you believe it? Married!” her eyes went wide. “She had a cute little diamond ring on her finger. I haven’t even seen her get married, actually, the only time I’ve seen her is when we first left her.”

 

Esme cringed and I apologized. She never liked that we left Bella. She was always like Esme’s real daughter. Esme was able to cook for Bella and care for her since she didn’t really have to worry about us getting hurt.

 

“Anyway, she also looks like she’s about 6 months pregnant or something.”

 

“Really?” Esme’s eyes were huge.

 

“Yeah, if you want to, you should come to Forks with us. I’ll try to get her to come to our house so you can talk to her.” Esme’s eyes lit up.

 

“Carlisle,” She said, as if she was talking to me. He appeared beside her. She turned and looked at him.

 

I wasn’t Jasper, but I could definitely feel their love for each other. They gazed into each other’s eyes and I sighed when they smiled at one another. They definitely had a bond as strong as Jasper and mine. For us, our emotions swirl around us and we don’t even need to talk and the way Esme and Carlisle just gaze into each others eyes as if there was no one else in the world was a clear image of how much they loved each other.

 

“So, the kids are going to Forks for their ten-year reunion and I was wondering if we could go with them. We could spend time in our old house. You and I both agree that that house has been our favorite house out of all of the ones we’ve ever lived in.”

 

“Ok, so as much as I agree with you, what is the real reason you really want to go there?” Carlisle laughed knowing that that wasn’t the real reason she wanted to go. Esme laughed at him and looked down at me since I had just taken a seat on the stairs.

 

“Well, Alice just informed me that Bella is married, and about 6 months pregnant and I want to see her,” She whispered to Carlisle. His eyes were wide and he looked down at me. I nodded and started laughing.

 

“So that’s why you two look so excited. Well, we can’t tell Edward, of course,” Carlisle laughed.

 

“Tell me what?” Edward asked as he walked down the stairs to where we were.

 

“Oh nothing.” I said standing up and grabbing my bag. “Are you ready to go yet, Edward?” I asked, as I started wheeling my bag towards the door.

 

“Yeah, but what were you talking about?” Edward asked, walking out the door with our luggage.

 

“Do you really want to know?” I asked, as I lifted the trunk into my yellow Porsche. I looked up at him to which he nodded. “Well, we thought that it would be a surprise if we all went out to eat some deer when we get to our home in Forks. I know that you don’t like to go anywhere anymore so we were going to keep it a secret, plus, you haven’t hunted in awhile and if you’re going to be around people you need to hunt.” I explained.

 

“Who said I was going to the reunion?” he glared.

 

“I did. You are going to socialize if it’s the last thing I make you do,” I stated. I could tell he didn’t believe me, but I knew he was just going to drop it.

 

I lifted my bag full of clothes into my trunk and noticed that Jasper already had his suitcase in the back. And let me tell you, it was small. Did he not understand that we were staying for awhile? If I could help it, we would be staying for a month or two. I still think that Edward and Bella are soul mates and I planned get them together if it was the last thing I did.

 

I watched Edward walk away with curious eyes when I was blocking him from my thoughts. He placed his gray, dull suitcase into the Volvo and walked inside.

 

 

*** vision ***

 

_Bella and Angela were talking to each other with a crowd of people dancing around them._

_“Oh, Angela, I was wondering if I could spend the night at your house and we could have a girl’s night/day out tomorrow?”_

_“What about Maria?”_

_“My parents are taking care of her for a while. I need to get away from Jacob.” Bella and Angela’s expression changed, and I knew that they were talking about something I was completely unaware of._

_“I understand completely.” Angela turned around and grabbed Ben. “Hey, honey? Can Bella and I have a girl’s day out tomorrow?”_

_“Oh, sorry, but we have your family reunion to go to remember?”_

_“Dang it! I totally forgot about that.” She turned to Bella and started talking again._

_“I’m sorry Bella, but I have a family reunion to go to tomorrow. I really am sorry. I haven’t hung out with you forever either. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Jacob finally let you out?”_

_“Yeah, he did. He’s going down to La Push for a week. He told me I could stay at someone’s house for as long as I’d like. He isn’t acting like himself . . . well, I guess the only ever time he acted his self was the few years before we adopted Maria.”_

_“I guess you’re right. But how many months are you?”_

_“I just turned 5 months today.”_

_“Oh, that’s awesome! Can I feel it?” Angela asked._

_“Of course you can silly!” Bella lifted Angela’s hand and placed it on her stomach. Angela’s eyes were bulging out of her head._

 

 

*** vision end ***

 

‘Wow,’ I thought. 5 months and she’s that big. I want to feel her tummy! I stomped inside and Jasper walked over to me.

 

“Honey? What’s wrong?”

 

“I want to feel Bella’s stomach,” I complained in a whisper only Jasper could hear.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to. Are you ready to go?” Jasper asked.

 

“Every one ready?” I yelled through the house.

 

Edward was right beside me. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he grumbled.

 

The rest of my family came down stairs and Rosalie wasn’t carrying a single thing. I looked over to see that Emmett’s face was barely visible above the three red suitcases and the green one I was assuming was his only bag.

 

Edward thought it would be amusing if he tripped Emmett, so he stuck his foot out in front of Emmett, as he was about to go out the front door to put the things in his jeep. Since Emmett couldn’t really see in front of him, he didn’t see Edward’s foot. He fell forward, suitcases flying through the air.

 

“Emmett! My stuff!” Rosalie yelled.

 

Emmett yelled like a girl and landed with a big thud on the ground before him. The suitcases falling around him. I fell on the floor laughing and Edward chuckled before walking to his car.

 

Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs and started laughing when they saw Emmett on the ground.

 

“Did you forget to step down onto the next step again?” Carlisle asked seriously before he started laughing. Esme just admired him as he laughed.

 

“Ok, sorry to break up this whole little family laugh-fest, but I want to get to Forks and hunt before it’s too dark to find anything,” I said. We all piled into our cars and were off for the best days of our lives since a decade ago.

**APOV**

We had just gotten done hunting and I was heading back to our house. We ended up getting to our house here in Forks around 2 in the morning. I didn’t understand why everyone was driving so slowly, but as I looked out the window I saw that they just wanted to watch the beautiful green meadows, and moss covered trees.

 

I had taken a picture as the sun was setting. The brilliant orange sun cast warm colors onto the scattered clouds around it. The clouds were orange, pink and purple in a beautiful arrangement. It took my breath away and I was happy that I had forever to look at the sun.

 

We hunted for about two hours and I was glad that Edward had actually taken my advice to hunt. He ended up killing at least five deer, if not more. Hopefully, he wouldn’t attack Bella. Thankfully, I hadn’t seen anything bad happening in a vision.

 

Speaking of . . . well, thinking of Bella, I wonder where she lives.

 

“Jasper?” I asked as I sat down beside him while he was watching the history channel about the confederate soldiers. He looked at me telling me with his eyes that he was listening.

 

“Do you think we could go search for Bella?” I whispered.

 

“Alice, you know that we shouldn’t do that.”

 

“Please? I just want to see her. I want to know that she’s happy,” I pleaded. Jasper looked into my eyes as if he was seeing the depth in them.

 

“Fine, but you have to promise me, that no matter what happens, you won’t go screaming out talking to her if we see her.” I didn’t want to promise to that, but he looked like Carlisle when he usually lectured us. So, with absolutely no say in the matter, I nodded in agreement and hung my head in defeat. Jasper smiled triumphantly and got up.

 

“Alice and I are going for a drive. We’ll see you guys later,” Jasper said, knowing that everyone would hear us loud and clear.

 

I got into the driver’s seat and started the car as soon as Jasper’s butt hit the seat.

 

“Gees Alice! Are we in a hurry? Besides, do you really think Bella will be up at . . .” he looked at his watch. “7 in the morning?”

 

“Who knows. We’re up at seven in the morning.” I smirked.

 

“Of course we’re up at seven. We never go to sleep.” He laughed. “So, where are we going exactly?”

 

“I’m not sure really. I guess I’ll actually drive slow,” I smiled, “and we can try to smell her out. I haven’t really gotten a vision of her.”

 

Jasper looked at me like I was crazy for not having any visions of Bella. I drove around for about ten minutes when Jasper stiffened. I waited for him to say something, but it didn’t happen.

 

“Umm, Jasper? Did you smell something?”

 

“I did, but it’s also mixed with some really sweet smell. It’s disgusting. The first smell is what I believe is Bella, the other I’ve never smelt before.”

 

I sniffed the air and it smelt of the most obscene thing I have ever smelt in my life. The smell was indescribable.

 

“Which way is it the strongest?” I asked.

 

“I think it’s getting stronger as we drive. I’d stick to this road. I think it’s coming from the right. So, turn to the right on the next available road.”

 

Not too long after he gave me directions, I pulled onto a street with many houses. I followed my scent and it led me to a road that was probably where her house was.

 

“I think we should stop here so if someone comes out of their house, our car won’t be visible.” Jasper nodded his head in agreement and we got out and walked down the last road.

 

The road was gravel and surrounded by trees. We came upon a small house that had bushes on each side of the door. I ran over to the house and started smelling for Bella. I walked around the back and found a window to look into.

 

Jasper followed me not breathing. He was afraid that he would loose control if he smelled her blood. I stood tiptoe to see into the room.

 

I saw a little girl with brown hair rubbing Bella’s stomach. I heard Jasper beside me draw in a breath when he saw the picture before us. I looked Bella from head to toe and noticed something blue on her cheek.

 

“Jasper!” I said, panicking as I hit him in the rib. Once I got his attention I pointed to her cheek. “Look at her cheek. What happened to it?”

 

Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but before he did, Bella’s eyes fluttered open. I saw her smile down at the girl rubbing her stomach and just her smile made me smile. I looked over to see that she apparently had the same effect on Jasper.

 

I turned my attention back to the two of them in time to see the girl scream quietly and turned to look at Bella. They both started laughing.

 

“Hi mommy!” the little girl said excitedly. I glanced over to Jasper who was watching me with curious eyes.

 

“Aww. Isn’t that so cute!”

 

I looked back at Bella and saw that she looked sad. I heard Jasper say ‘Uh-Oh.’ Beside me and I suddenly felt scared. Why did he say that?

 

“Mommy? Are you alright?” The little girl asked as she touched Bella’s cheek. Bella winced and opened her eyes; she looked like she was hurt.

 

“I’m fine, honey,” Bella lied. I quickly looked over to Jasper who was shaking his head. I looked back to Bella and the little girl lightly touched a mark on Bella’s arm that I hadn’t seen before. The little girl must have been crying because Bella wiped a tear away from the girls’ eyes. I looked at her arm to see that there were finger marks where someone was gripping her too hard.

 

The little girl curled up beside Bella and she stroked the girls’ hair while the little girl cried.

 

“Mommy?” the girl asked as she played with Bella’s fingers. “He’s hurting you isn’t he?” the little girl said as more of a statement than a question. Jasper and I exchanged looks and settled back on the scene before us.

 

A tear fell from Bella’s eye as she answered the little girl. “Don’t worry Mari, we’ll get out of this, I promise,” Bella said as she kissed Mari’s forehead.

 

I was clinging onto the windowsill for dear life with the next words that came out of the poor little girls’ mouth. “Is he going to hurt me too?” Bella began sobbing but trying to hold it back as best as she could. I glanced over to Jasper who was shaking. Shaking was our way of crying.

 

“No, he won’t. Do you want to stay here with daddy or your grandpa when I’m at my reunion?” Bella asked. Bella smiled, as Mari looked excited.

 

“I wanna stay with grampy!” the little girl yelled. “Ok, I’ll talk it over with your daddy and then we can get you ready to go over there tomorrow.” As soon as those little words came out of Bella’s mouth Mari looked frightened. Bella looked like she was panicking so I glanced at Jasper who made her calm down a bit.

 

“No, no, he won’t hurt me if I ask him.” But I heard doubt in her voice. They smiled at each other and Bella struggled to get up out of bed with her tummy being so big. Ha. Just wait until she’s 9 months pregnant. I started laughing as the little girl went around the bed to help Bella out of bed. I looked at Jasper and motioned for him to go around to the side of the house.

 

“Can you believe that son of a gun beats her? Ugh, I am _so_ mad. We have to help get her out of this relationship,” I glowered.

 

“For once, I agree on your little scheming plan. Now, I want to go feel this guys’ emotions,” Jasper whispered.

 

“His name is Jacob,” I explained.

 

“How do you know? Oh, vision of him right?”

 

Shaking my head, I said, “No, I can’t get visions of this guy for some reason. But I had vision of Bella and Angela talking about how he finally let her get out and how Bella needed to get out of the house. Oh, that girl in there? Bella said something about how Jacob wasn’t really himself except before they adopted the little girl Maria.”

 

“Ok, so let’s go around to the front and look in Jacob’s room,” Jasper pulled me along.

 

We peeked into his room and he was fast asleep. “Jacob?” I heard Bella yell.

 

Suddenly, Jacob shot up from his bed and I saw the meanest glint in his eye that I’ve ever seen in the world. He looked like he could beat someone up. I started panicking. “Yeah?” he grumbled.

 

“Jasper, make him happy or something.”

 

Jacob suddenly looked happy. “Bella seems relieved like he feels happier than he usually does,” Jasper said to me. I looked at him in horror wondering what the heck he would be like if he were any angrier.

 

“I’m taking Maria to school and then I need to go to work today,” we heard Bella tell Maria to stay where she was. Jasper and I moved over behind the bushes so we could look through the window at the both of them.

 

“Ok, what time will you be home?” Jacob asked. “Umm, I think 4 if they let me off early like they said they would. Otherwise if they extend my hours like they have been lately, I should be home 4:30 – 5. But, Maria wants to go to my dad’s house tomorrow. Do you think that would be alright?” Bella asked hesitantly.

 

“Sure. Just make sure you pick her up today. I have work till 6. What time are you taking her to your dad’s?” Jacob asked.

 

“I have to be at the reunion at 7 tomorrow, so I’m planning on going to Charlie’s around 4 so I can hang out with them since I haven’t seen Charlie or Sue for about two months. The reunion ends at 1 in the morning. Could I spend the night at Angel’s house? We haven’t had a girls day out in forever, so I was hoping that I could spend the night and we could go to the mall or watch movies all day like we used to,” Bella asked.

 

“That won’t work like Bella wants it too. Angela is going to have to go to her family reunion,” I explained to Jasper. Unfortunately I distracted Jasper and he lost his concentration. “Sorry.”

 

“Now Bella, you know how I don’t like you going out with other people,” said Jacob sternly.

 

“Jacob, you go out with your friends all the time. I need friends in my life as do you.”

 

“But you know why I need to be with them,” Jacob complained.

 

“I may know why, but you still have fun with them when you’re around them. I need my fun too. You must understand that, right?” I felt so confused. What was she talking about? Why does Jacob need to be with his friends?

 

“I guess you could go. Do you want me to pick Maria up on Sunday?”

 

“If you want to spend time with her like you should, go ahead,” Bella stated.

 

“If she wants to spend another night at your dad’s then she can. Are you going to spend Sunday night with Angela too?” Jacob asked sounding hopeful.

 

“Ok, so he hurts Bella and wants her to be only his, yet he wants to get rid of her? I don’t get him. If he doesn’t really love Bella, then he should just divorce her,” I whispered, mad at Jacob.

 

“Am I allowed?” she asked incredulously.

 

“I guess. Stay out as long as you want. A couple more days after that wouldn’t be bad either.” I could feel Jasper sending Bella anger. And to prove my point her eyes grew darker. “I’m going to stay in La Push for awhile. I think for about a week if you don’t mind.”

 

“Why so long?” Bella asked.

 

“Mommy. It’s time for school,” Maria complained. Bella looked back at her and smiled. I could tell how much she cared for Maria. She loved her with all of her heart and I could tell that she would do anything for her.

 

“I want to hang out with my friends too you know,” Jacob smiled. I could definitely tell why Bella married this man. He was a total babe when he was nice.

 

I guess Bella thought so too because she pulled him into a hug and sighed. Jacob didn’t know quite what he should do at first but he squeezed her into his arms. “I miss this side of you, Jake.” “I do too,” Jacob responded, as he stroked her hair.

 

A tear fell down Bella’s cheek cleaning off the makeup in its trail leaving a bluish line down her face where she must’ve been slapped. Bella stood up taller and went to give Jake a kiss on the cheek and he turned his head to the side so that their lips met.

 

I turned to Jasper and he started laughing and looking at me innocently. “What? I just couldn’t help myself,” He said, chuckling.

 

“And you say _I_ play with emotions. Psh, please,” I laughed. I looked back up at Bella and they were smiling against each other. They deepened the kiss and I started giggling as Maria started making kissing and gagging noises. Bella started laughing and headed over to Maria. “Bye Jacob.” “Bye.”

 

“Did you get your backpack, Maria?”

 

“Yeah, mommy. Last day of school here I come!” I heard Bella giggle and I saw the front door open. I realized a little too late that we were way too close to the door and they would probably be able to see us. As Bella stepped outside with Maria, I pulled Jasper back further into the bushes and darkness so that we could see them easily, but they couldn’t see us.

 

Bella screamed and I saw Maria grab onto her leg and start crying. I realized now, that Bella had seen something in these bushes. Apparently Maria saw something too.

 

Bella glared into the bushes looking right past us into the darkness. Bella sat down and placed Maria on her lap while leaning against the brick on the house.

 

“It’s alright, no one’s going to hurt you.” Bella explained but I caught onto her double meaning and I believe that Maria did also because she started crying harder and started talking. I don’t think Bella heard the first part because she looked like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

 

“Big scary people in the bushes come to spy on us. Mommy told me no one’s gonna hurt me. But someone’s hurting mommy. Someone’s hurting mommy, I can’t let her get hurt. No, I just can’t. My mommy’s my everything, I love my mommy, and my mommy loves me.” Maria cried. Tears stained Bella’s face as they held each other. All of Bella’s work to cover up her bruise was down the drain.

 

“She feels determined. I think it’s to get away from Jacob,” Jasper explained, as she picked Maria up and headed to the car.

 

I threw myself onto Jasper shaking because I was sad. I saw Bella look back at the bushes then buckle Maria in. A while later she left the house and was on her way to taking Maria to school.

 

A few minutes later Jasper and I ran back to our car. I drove over the speed limit so I could make it back to our house. I walked into the house and Esme saw the worried look on my face and she pulled Jasper and I into Carlisle’s office so we could talk about it.

 

Carlisle and Esme listened as Jasper and I gave our sides of the story to what we had just witnessed. By the time we were done explaining everything, the four of us were shaking and we all know that if we could have tears we would be crying.

 

“Do you know what to do?” I asked Carlisle as I laid my head in my hands.

 

“We need to let her come to us. But, since she’s married. It’s going to be hard to have both of them sign the divorce papers. Then, if they do get divorced, they have to decide who gets custody of the kids. I think Bella would be a better parent, and from what you’ve told me, she is a good parent already. They might give Bella complete custody of the kids since Jacob beats Bella. We’ll just have to see how everything unfolds,” Carlisle said sadly.

 

“Anyway, it’s 1 in the afternoon now, so why don’t the both of you go have some fun before you get ready for the reunion,” Esme said.

 

Jasper got up and offered me his hand. I took it without hesitation and we walked out of Carlisle’s office thinking of what we should do next. I decided I would go pick out the clothes I would wear for the reunion tonight and Jasper went over to the computer to look up custody laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!


	4. Surprises Can Be Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally sees one of the Cullens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is going to be one of the longest chapters in this story, so please enjoy it, and leave me a comment below!

**BPOV**  

When I arrived at work Caroline wanted to see another picture of her real granddaughter, so I pulled out the picture from when Maria was on the jungle gym when she was three. We talked about all the things she did when she was little. I knew it gave her peace of mind knowing she was enjoying life. At some point in Maria’s life I’d introduce them to each other, but it would have to be when I felt like Maria would be able to understand the circumstances.

 

Today at work I had to go on all the rides to make sure everything was working correctly. I ended up firing one of our lifeguards because he wasn’t doing his job properly and he kept leaving the slide unattended.

 

I thankfully had an extra worker and she was more than happy to take his place. Unfortunately, since I had to go through all the water rides my makeup washed away, and everyone could see my bruises. The only person who asked me about it was Caroline.

 

“What happened?” Caroline asked.

 

“I ran into a wall,” I sheepishly said, rubbing the back of my neck.

 

“Really, then what happened here?” Caroline held up my arm and ran a finger over the bruises. “You really don’t expect me to believe anything you try to make up about this do you? Is Jacob hurting Maria too? I never did like that boy. Why won’t you divorce him?” Caroline asked.

 

“No, Jacob isn’t hurting Maria. Every time I try to get him to sign the divorce papers I just end up with another one of these,” I explained, pointing to my cheek.

 

“Oh, honey,” Caroline sighed, as she went to hug me. I winced when her arms wrapped around my back where I had been kicked. Caroline pulled back, noticing I had tensed up.  “Please don’t tell me you have another bruise.”

 

I didn’t answer her, and she looked upset. I sighed and reluctantly I turned around and pulled down the back of my one piece, so she could look at my lower back knowing she wouldn’t let up until I confessed.

 

“Oh!” she gasped. “Bella, you have to tell your father, he could help you out. Jacob kicked you didn’t he,” she stated.

 

“Yes, he kicked me. But I really don’t think I need to do that. He was really happy today and he gave me a hug for the first time in a long time,” I explained.

 

“Bella, promise me. Promise me if he hurts you again, you will pack your bags and leave him. You got it? Promise me you will tell your father. If I don’t hear from you tomorrow I will shut this Water Park down and come and find you. You have my number programmed into your phone, so it shouldn’t be hard to call. You are like a daughter to me and I can’t see you get hurt. You got it?” Caroline asked. She was a no-nonsense type of person, something I respected her dearly for.

 

“I promise. If he hurts me, I will leave him and tell my father.”

 

“I not only care for you and Maria, but I care for the innocent child you have inside of you. That child needs to see the beautiful world around us. I would be so sad if that never happened,” Caroline hugged me and sent me to go pick Maria up.

 

Once I got Maria buckled up I started my truck and headed home.

 

“Guess what mommy?” Maria asked excitedly.

 

“What?”

 

“I learned a new song today,” she exclaimed.

 

“Really? Would you sing it to my please?” I asked. Maria inherited the best singing voice I had ever heard. Her mom was the best singer I knew and when I first heard Maria sing I started crying.

 

“Ok. Here I go. I only know the chorus.”

 

“Ok honey,” Maria cleared her throat and started singing.

 

“ _Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can’t rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she’s loved._ _Concrete angel._ Don’t you love it mommy?” My emotions were already at an all time high and when she sang that song, they flew out the window. All this abuse was killing me. The soft, gentle melody of the song Maria sang so beautifully was about a little girl getting abused. I could easily relate to this song and at this point I had to pull over onto the side of the road. Once I calmed down, I looked back at her.

 

“It was beautiful honey,” I said, as I composed myself and started driving home.

 

I got home, and Jacob was sitting in the chair in the living room waiting for me.

 

“Hi,” I said, as I hung up my coat. Jacob didn’t respond. Instead, he walked over to me.

 

“Do you know who called me this morning?” Jacob asked.

 

“Um, your dad?” I asked, confusion slipping into my voice.

 

“No, Sue and _your_ dad. Do you know what they said to me?” I didn’t answer because I knew what was probably said, and I knew that I would be to blame.

 

“They _said_ that they think I’m abusing you. Now _why_ would they think that? Did you tell them I abuse you? I don’t abuse you, Bella,” Jacob growled, as he took another step towards me.

 

“I swear I didn’t tell them anything. Sue saw my arm.” I held out my arm to show him what he does to me every time he grips me. “And you _do_ abuse me,” I immediately regretted saying that.

 

Jacob quickly closed the space between us and grabbed my neck between his big hands. “Don’t lie to me. You told them, and you know it,” Jacob was shaking me back and forth squeezing my neck. I was trying to gasp for air with no luck. My hands were on his trying to pry his from my neck while tears stung my eyes.

 

“Daddy no!” Maria started running towards Jacob and my eyes went wide with shock. Maria started punching Jacob’s back and clawing at his exposed skin on his legs with her fingernails I forgot to cut.

 

Jacob looked behind him and still holding my neck with his left hand, he swung his right hand back and hit Maria in the chest. Maria hit the ground with a thud and flew back a few feet. She got up and started crying holding her chest. She was looking for something around the room while Jacob mumbled incoherently.

 

I watched as Maria grabbed a lamp on a table. She yanked on the cord pulling it from the wall. When I realized what she was going to do I started kicking my feet at Jacob because I knew that the lamp wouldn’t hurt him. The lamp would only make him worse.

 

Jacob let my neck go and I fell onto the ground trying to catch my breath. I was wheezing and afraid of my life, my baby’s life, and Maria’s life. I grabbed my neck to try to stop the throbbing pain I felt, thinking that it would help air rush into my lungs quicker. I shook my head at Maria who was about to smash the lamp into Jacob’s butt.

 

“Jacob!” I coughed out. “I can’t be with you anymore. If I live with you any longer, I’m gonna die.”

 

“What are you saying?” Jacob yelled.

 

“I want a divorce!” I choked out.

 

“Fine! I don’t want you in my life. You just make it harder. Pack your bags and get out,” he yelled. In the back of my mind I was shocked he had agreed so readily as I had been trying for quite a while.

 

I slowly pushed myself up, sitting on the ground I said, “In the desk drawer is our divorce paperwork I got a few months ago that you never wanted to sign. I already signed everything. I want custody of the kids.”

 

“Fine!”

 

I scrambled to get up but kept failing miserably. I would get half way up then fall back down. Jacob, who had started walking away, stomped over to me. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me up. I fell into his chest and he pushed me away.

 

Scrambling towards Maria, I picked her up, and ran to her room to get her stuff we would need. I got her suitcase out of her closet and filled it up with all her clothes.

 

I ran into my bedroom right across the hall from hers and pulled out my biggest suitcase. I filled mine with my makeup, hair supplies, toiletries, my CDs, and photo albums. I packed my phone charger and my mp3, my laptop, everything I needed for work and what clothes could fit in that bag. I zipped up my big suitcase and pulled out another suitcase to put the rest of my clothes along with a pillow and blanket inside.

 

I dragged the second suitcase into Maria’s room and I filled it with some of her favorite movies, toys, CDs, and games. I went into the nursery and got out a suitcase and filled it with baby stories, baby toys, and baby blankets and pillows, little rattles, and the baby bag I made, filled with bottles, pacifiers, diapers, and wipes. I zipped all the suitcases up and dragged them into Maria’s room.

 

“Maria? Carry this suitcase, it’s the lightest and I’ll carry these two and come back to get yours.” Maria nodded her tear stained face and followed me down the stairs and out the door.

 

Jacob’s car was gone so I didn’t have to hurry. I put the two heavy suitcases in the trunk and waited for Maria to get to the truck. I lifted the baby’s suitcase into the back and I grabbed ahold of Maria’s hand and we walked into the house together in silence.

 

“Make sure you have everything you want to keep. I don’t think we will be coming back Mari,” I said, as I walked to her room.

 

“I don’t really want anything to remind me of Daddy, Mommy,” She cried. I walked over to her and picked her up in my arms.

 

“I know, but then we would have to start all over and I don’t have the money to do that.” My voice was starting to give out, becoming hoarse and sore. I held her in my left arm as I pulled the last suitcase down the steps and out the door. Once the final suitcase was in the trunk, I walked back to the doorway.

 

I grabbed the doorknob and took one last look around the house knowing that it would probably be the last time I would step foot through the door. I shut the door and walked back to my truck. Maria was already buckled in and I pulled out of the driveway leaving my old life behind forever.

 

I pulled into my dad’s house and Sue was outside in a flash. Stepping out of my truck, I ran over and hugged her so tight that I thought she would suffocate if I didn’t let go. I untangled myself from her grasp and she looked confused.

 

“What happened?” She asked, looking over my shoulder to the pile of suitcases in the bed of my vehicle. I turned around and headed back to get Maria.

 

“Well,” I said as I unbuckled Maria and set her on the ground. Sue picked Maria up in her arms and hugged her. “I got home after picking Maria up today, and when I got inside Jacob was waiting for me. He thought that I told you and Charlie that he was abusing me. He almost killed me, so I told him I wanted a divorce again,” I cried, remembering how Jacob almost suffocated me.

 

Sue came over to me and hugged me while I cried, making my sore throat worse.

 

Charlie appeared in the doorway looking confused. Sue helped me get inside and I sat down on the chair and proceeded to tell the two of them everything that happened. When I was done, Charlie looked ready to kill.

 

“How dare he! I trusted him with your life! Where are your bruises?” Charlie seethed.

 

I slowly went into the kitchen and ran my arm, and my face under water. Once I was sure my makeup was off, I grabbed a paper towel, dried up all the water, and entered the living room.

 

“Everything that you can see really well right now was done to me yesterday before I went to bed in Maria’s room. He slapped my face. He gripped my arm hard and pushed me to the floor and kicked my back. He used to kick my stomach, but when he found out I was pregnant he switched, it’s something I’ve been grateful for.” I turned around and lift my shirt up.

 

“We need to take pictures of those so when we go to court we will have evidence.” Charlie got up and searched for a camera he came back, took pictures then sat down staring at me.

 

“I’m fine dad.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t have any broken bones?” Charlie asked.

 

“I’m positive. All I know is that you’ll have more evidence in the morning.”

 

Charlie got up and pulled me into a hug and started crying. I hadn’t ever seen him cry and I was deathly afraid of that. I didn’t like to see him hurt.

 

Charlie knelt and opened his arms for Maria. She ran to him and buried her face in his chest crying. “Maria? Is your chest ok?” he asked my little Mari. She nodded at him and smiled.

 

“Bella, we need to take her to the hospital for an x-ray. I’d like to have you get an x-ray and an ultrasound too, just in case.” I nodded.

 

“Speaking of, do you wanna feel the baby?” I asked Sue and Charlie. They both looked at each other, nodded, and walked over to me. I lifted my shirt and they placed their hands on my stomach.

 

They smiled as they felt the baby kicking. “The baby’s always like this at night. I don’t know why it likes the nighttime better, but some days it keeps me up all night. Hopefully it won’t be like this when it’s born,” I laughed.

 

“Good luck with that kid.” My dad laughed. “I’m going to bring your suitcases in for you. Do you want to sleep in your old room?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Sue and Charlie headed out to the car and Maria climbed up onto my lap.

 

“Am I ever going to have a daddy?” Maria asked. “One that’s nice to you and me?”

 

“I hope someday I’ll find that special someone who wants to spend forever with you, me, and this wonderful little gift inside me,” I smiled, Maria grinned and looked down to my tummy.

 

“Mommy? Who’s this baby’s daddy?” she asked quietly.

 

“I don’t know Maria,” I stated, dragging my hand down her hair.

 

“Why don’t you know?” she asked, sitting up.

 

I bit my lip, wondering how to put it best with a kid. “Well, honey, it’s hard to explain. Tell you what, when you’re old enough and I know you will understand I’ll tell you everything. Okay?”

 

“Ok!” Maria giggled as the baby kicked her. “Are you gonna search for the baby’s father?”

 

“If you want me to,” I responded. Though I wasn’t sure if they wanted a child if they had given up their sperm, it might be an odd request. Not even considering the confidentiality agreement both parties had to sign.

 

“Yeah, but do it when I’m old enough to understand,” Maria said, with a determined look on her face. I laughed at her and hugged her against me.

 

Sue and Charlie walked in with their last load of suitcases and Sue told me she’d be down right away to help me to the car. Luckily, my dad had gotten an actual car when he and Sue got married. The car was much more comfortable then his cruiser with the metal seats.

 

“Ok, come on Bella. Let’s get you into the car,” Sue suggested. Maria hopped down and Sue came over and pulled me up out of the recliner I was in. My breath was knocked out of me when I tried to move. My back was in so much pain and even when I put my hand on it, it didn’t stop hurting. I got down the stairs and into the car safely without falling. Maria sat beside me, and we headed to the hospital.

 

We were assisted into a room as soon as we got there. The girl at the counter next to my room was talking on the phone. “No, we don’t have any people doing the x-rays. Would you mind doing them?”

 

Maria was taken to the children’s wing and Charlie went to look after her. I was put in a small white room with a big window facing the hallway. In the hallway right outside my room were three different ways to go if you were standing in my doorway. You could go to the right, left, or straight ahead. Off to the left in front of my window was a long counter with people stationed in little cubicles.

 

Sue chose to stay with me since she had to go through this when she was young too. The doctor came in and checked my heart rate, which was at a steady rate.

 

“So, what brings you here today miss swan?” Dr. Secure asked me.

 

“My husband has been abusing me and today he almost killed me by strangling me. Um, I was kicked in the back last night and he gripped my arm today and yesterday and he slapped me yesterday.” Dr. Secure’s jaw dropped open with disbelief.

 

“Well, I’m going to give you an ultrasound in a second to make sure the baby is fine.”

 

“Oh, the baby’s more then fine, it won’t stop kicking me.” I laughed.

 

“They have a history of doing that sometimes,” he grinned. “Do you want your step-mom to stay with you?”

 

“Yes, please,” I smiled.

 

Dr. Secure lifted my shirt above my belly so he could do the ultrasound. He squeezed some cold gel on my stomach and spread it around. Then he slid the transducer over my stomach to check the baby.

“You have been eating more like I told you to. Your baby has grown quite a bit since I saw you two weeks ago. Your stomach has gotten to the normal size for a woman as far along as you which is good. I’m glad to see you’re following instructions.” I nodded my head and watched the baby on the screen.

 

“Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” Dr. Secure asked.

 

I looked over to Sue who was nodding her head at me. I looked over to Dr. Secure and told him yes. He smiled and looked at the ultrasound screen. He smiled and turned back to face Sue and me.

 

“Bella, congratulations. It looks like you’re going to have a baby girl.” I smiled exuberantly and looked over to see Sue with tears in her eyes. “Would you like some pictures?” I nodded and turned my head to look out into the hallway and the people passing by while him and Sue started talking about how she was.

 

A tall blonde guy was holding a few people’s charts and placed them on the counter with his back facing me. He was wearing light blue scrubs and he looked slightly familiar from the back.

 

He turned around to go somewhere and froze in his tracks when he looked through my window. My heartbeat picked up when I realized who it was, and we stared into each other’s eyes. He looked down to my stomach and his eyes grew wide.

 

I could faintly hear people talking to me in the background, but I wasn’t paying attention.

 

It couldn’t be, could it? No, it can’t be. Carlisle? He turned sharply and left quickly. I slowly turned and looked at Sue and Dr. Secure. I looked at my heart monitor and it was bouncing off the walls.

 

I took a few deep breaths to help get calm. It couldn’t have been who I thought I saw. He looked the same, so wouldn’t someone notice that he hadn’t changed?

 

“Bella?” Dr. Secure asked. “What just happened?”

 

“Umm, nothing. I guess I was just reliving my past. Sorry Dr. Secure. I didn’t mean to scare you like that,” I laughed hesitantly.

 

“It was just weird. You were calm like you were dreaming, then suddenly, it was like you saw a ghost,” He mused. I laughed along with him, but I could hear how uneasy it was.

 

“Well, you have one of the healthiest babies I have ever seen in my life. No heart problems, everything seems to have grown fine, in fact, it looks like it’s grown better than any other baby around these days have. Your baby will be very healthy when it’s older. Do you want to walk to the x-ray room? Or would you like a wheelchair?”

 

“I’ll walk. I need exercise.”

 

“Ok, let me just get you out of these monitors, clean your stomach off and then you can follow me.” Once he was done with everything I got up and followed him out the door while Sue held my hand.

 

Once I walked out of my room, I was searching everywhere my eyes would let me for who I thought I had seen. I reached the x-ray room without any glimpses of the second father I had once grown to know and love.

 

“Here you go Mrs. Swan. Sue can’t go in with you,” he turned to Sue to talk to her, “so if you will follow me I’ll lead you back to the waiting room.” Dr. Secure turned back to me and opened the door. “Dr. Cullen will be the person running your x-ray.”

 

I froze when he said Dr. Cullen. It couldn’t be the Cullen I know could it? It’s surely someone else. I started shaking anyway. Dr. Secure looked at me like I was having a seizure.

 

“Do I need to get you a chair Mrs. Swan?”

 

“No, thank you anyway. I’m fine.”

 

“Ok. Dr. Cullen will escort you back to the waiting room when you’re done,” he explained kindly.

 

“How did Maria do?” I asked Dr. Secure.

 

“I’ve been with you the whole time,” He laughed. “Dr. Cullen took Maria’s x-ray’s too; your best bet would be asking him. I’ll see you later Mrs. Swan. Have a lovely rest of the evening.”

 

“Evening? What time is it?” I asked. Dr. Secure looked at his watch.

 

“It’s about 9:30. I best be on my way. Good luck.” And with that he left me outside the x-ray room with my heart beating so fast I was afraid it would pop out of my chest.

 

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I walked into the dark circular room and looked around and saw a tall blonde-haired guy with his back turned to me.

 

“Go ahead and take a seat on the table Mrs. Swan,” Dr. Cullen turned around and sure enough, it was Carlisle. He smiled at me and came over and stood in front of me. I had my head down and I could feel his eyes on my face. “How are you?” he asked.

 

“I’ve managed,” I responded, refusing to look him in the eyes. He nodded his head and pulled out a blood pressure cuff.

 

“I know you just did this, but we need to make sure everything is accurate since you’re pregnant,” My eyes bulged, and my heart skyrocketed. “Calm down, Bella,” He laughed.

 

He took my blood pressure and wrote it down on the chart he was holding.

 

“How was Maria’s x-ray?” I asked worried.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked, mildly confused.

 

“Maria is my daughter,” I explained.

 

“She has a different last name,” He stated.

 

“She has by husband’s last name. I wanted to keep my own last name,” I explained, worrying my lip with my teeth, a nervous habit I hadn’t been able to curb. Carlisle knew this as well.

 

“I see. Her x-rays are fine. Nothing’s broken or fractured, just bruised,” I flinched when he said that. “When did you adopt her?” he asked.

 

“I never said she was adopted,” I told him.

 

“I know, but Alice said you adopted her,” he corrected.

 

“Oh, um. We adopted her when she was just a few weeks old. Her parents were my friends and were killed in a car crash and she was the only survivor. Her grandma couldn’t take care of her, but I work with her and she’s the co-owner of the Water Park I also own and work at, so we’re good friends. She’s like my fourth mother,” I stressed, “and she cares for me just the same.”

 

“I’m glad she’s looking after you.” Carlisle proceeded to take my heartbeat and frowned. “Bella, I know you’re stressed from today’s events, and possibly even seeing me for the first time in a decade, but you need to calm down. The baby can tell when you’re stressed which can cause it to become stressed as well.”

 

“Well, she’s been through all my stress for 5 months, so I guess it’s too late now isn’t it,” I sighed.

 

Ignoring my comment, he said, “Please lay down so I can take an x-ray of your neck and arms.” I laid back and he put a heavy sheet on me. “Don’t move until I say you can.” I heard a beep and then silence. “Ok, now I need to get this other table for you, so please stand up.”

 

I got up and walked over to a column and leaned on it while I watched Carlisle roll the table I had just laid down on over to the wall. He brought out another table with a hole in the middle of it. I started laughing when I realized I was going to have to put my belly in it.

 

“Ok, Bella. I need you to lay face down and make sure you stomach is all the way in the hole.” I did what he said, and he fitted the heavy brown sheet over me again. “Don’t move please.” I heard a beep and then he was done and taking everything off me. I sat up quickly. Blood rushed from my head and spots entered my vision, so I laid on my back staring at the one little light in the room.

 

“Are you all right Bella?” Carlisle asked.

 

“Yes. I just feel dizzy.”

 

“I’ll let you stay here for awhile. Then I’ll take you back to the lobby,” I nodded my head and started daydreaming. Carlisle snapped me back to reality.

 

“Do you know the baby’s gender?” Carlisle asked.

 

“Yeah, I found out today actually. I’m going to have a little girl,” I smiled.

 

“So, I take it you like to take care of girls?”

 

“Well, I’ve only cared for Maria, but she’s been the best to me. We’re like best friends and we talk about everything. She loves art and she says she wants to be an artist when she’s older,” I smiled proudly.

 

“That’s good, congratulations. Is the baby your husbands’,” he asked gently.

 

“No actually. I received a sperm donor,” I revealed. Carlisle’s eyes widened slightly.

 

“A lot of people have been doing that lately,” he countered.

 

“That’s what the doctor told me too. But hey, aren’t they supposed to tell you when the donor gave their samples?” I enquired.

 

“Yes, if a patient asks for the date, then they have to give it out. Why do you ask?” he questioned, cleaning up the area.

 

“The doctor who gave me the donor wouldn’t tell me when they received it,” I frowned.

 

“Hmm. I’ll have to check into that for you. It certainly is odd, but I’m sure there is nothing to worry about if she seems to be healthy. It looks like everything is fine with you and your daughter, just a few bruised ribs and the obvious bruises. I’ll call you when I have the release date on that donor. And for all those bruises, I would suggest putting ice on them and then putting makeup over them. Especially the ones on your neck and cheek if you plan on being in public.” I nodded and got up.

 

“It was nice seeing you again,” Carlisle said warmly.

 

“You too,” I shyly smiled. We walked in silence back to the lobby. Charlie wasn’t there, so Carlisle walked me all the way inside. Sue stood up and started walking towards us.

 

Maria looked up and saw me. “Mommy!” she yelled, her eyes sparkled as she started running to me. I bent down and gently picked her up spinning her around with me, laughing.

 

“Bella, I wouldn’t suggest you do that. You need to keep the baby safe for the next few months. Picking up anything over 40 pounds is not safe,” Carlisle stressed.

 

“Mommy, Mommy!” I turned my attention back on Maria. “Look what Dr. Cullen got for me!” she held out a loli pop.

 

“What do you say to Dr. Cullen?” I asked her. Maria looked up to Carlisle and she held her arms out to him. I looked up to meet Carlisle’s eyes for the first time since I saw him in the hall and he looked just as shocked as I was. But he reached out and picked Maria up.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Cullen. You’re the best doctor ever,” she smiled. She gave Carlisle a big hug and gave him a kiss before she reached out to me.

 

“You’re welcome, Maria,” he chuckled.

 

I gathered her in my arms and she laughed as she touched my stomach.

 

“Mommy, your baby’s going crazy,” She laughed.

 

“Would you like to touch it?” I asked Carlisle. He looked hesitant but reached forward and placed his hand on my stomach.

 

Once his hand touched my stomach the baby went crazy. I started laughing. “Sue feel my stomach.” She reached out her hand while Carlisle’s hand was still resting against by belly. The baby felt like she was doing a happy dance.

 

“She _is_ more active at night!” Sue exclaimed. I smiled and nodded my head. They both withdrew their hands.

 

“Tell your family I said hello,” I told Carlisle.

 

“I will. Be safe, Bella,” he smiled warmly. I felt a twinge of remembrance of those words from somewhere, but I shook it off and smiled.

 

Carlisle disappeared behind the doors to the hospital and my dad stepped out of the bathroom.

 

“Are you ready to go?” We nodded our heads and we went back home.

 

I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I still felt dizzy and my mind was crowded with everything that happened today. How did Jacob go from being nice in the morning, to being angry and strangling me after work? It didn’t make sense. That, paired with the fact that at least one Cullen was in town screwed with my emotions. Were the others in town as well? Would I run into them? Is Edward with them? I had no idea what to think and I was so exhausted.

 

“Do you still want to spend time with your friend?” Charlie asked.

 

“Yeah, Jacob never really let me out to hang with my friends. I might as well go out and try to have some fun. Do you still want to take care of Maria?” Sue nodded.

 

“Well, I’m exhausted. I need to hit the sack so I’ll be alive enough to go to the reunion.” I got up and looked around for Maria. She was curled up on the carpet sleeping.

 

“Ok, have a nice sleep,” Sue smiled as I picked Maria up. I carried her into my old bed, luckily without falling up the steps and realizing Carlisle might be right and I should probably be wary of picking her up as often considering she’s already almost 60 pounds.

 

“Goodnight Maria,” I said, as I kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers over us and fell asleep.

 

  **CPOV**

“Honey? Why don’t you go see if the hospital will let you work there,” my darling Esme asked, always the one caring about having something to occupy all the free time I had.

 

“Ok. I’ll be back in a bit.” I got out of the house and drove to the hospital I remember working at not too long ago. They changed a few things since then, but I knew I could find my way around.

 

I went up to the secretary and she instantly recognized me. Suzy looked the same except she dyed her hair a slightly redder brown than when I last saw her.

 

“Hi Carlisle! How are you? I didn’t expect to see you here! What can I do you for?” Suzy asked.

 

“Hello. I’m good, how are you?” I responded.

 

“I’m just fine thank you.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” I smiled. “I was wondering if there were any spots left to work here. I’m in town for the foreseeable future and would love to have a job back here for as long as I stay.”

 

Suzy looked through her stack of papers and smiled.

 

“Looks like we are really short on doctors,” She said. “What are your fields?” she asked.

 

“I studied for everything in medical school, so I could do anything I needed to at a hospital,” I explained. “So, just give me a job and I’ll do it,” I said laughing.

 

Suzy smiled and gave me a few charts. “These are a few people that need to be dealt with. They have a few broken bones and last time I saw you, you were the master with bones and such. Once you’re done, come back to me and I’ll give you your next charts.”

 

“Thank you, Suzy. Have a nice day.” I walked off to room 108 to help with a little boy who fell down the stairs.

 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Cullen and I will be your doctor for the day. So, what happened?” I asked the little boy. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like he was about 10 or 11.

 

“Hi, I’m Dylan. I was riding my skateboard, and I saw this awesome railing I wanted to go down. I jumped but missed the railing. I landed on the stairs.” He was cradling his arm.

 

“This is why I don’t like skateboards,” I answered, shaking my head. “People always come in here with many things broken. Let’s see how bad it is.” I picked up his arm and lightly felt it. It sure was broken all right. It felt like he broke it in a few places.

 

“You’re going to need an x-ray. I need to know exactly where it’s broken. You’re young and there are curtain places that if you break your arm, it won’t grow to its full length.”

 

I opened a cabinet and walked over to him. I made him wear a slingshot, so he wouldn’t have to hold his arm on the way to the x-ray room. I needed to call Suzy to tell her that Dylan needed an x-ray.

 

I picked the phone up and dialed the desk. “Suzy? Dylan needs an x-ray, so should I take him down right now?” I asked.

 

“No, we don’t have anyone doing the x-rays. Would you mind doing them?” she asked.

 

“Sure, but I need to go to a few other people first. I’m just on my first person.”

 

“Ok, take your time. Come back to the desk when you get done with your last patient. I’ll have new charts to give you for the x-ray patients.”

 

“Ok. Bye Suzy.”

 

“Bye.” I looked down to see Dylan playing with a scab on his chin.

 

“Stop playing with that. It could get infected. I need to work on a few more patients and then I’ll be back to take you to the x-ray room, okay?” I asked, partly to the child, partly to the parents.

 

“Ok doc. Sounds good.” I chuckled, and I let him call me doc. The little boys these days were so ornery. I went around to the other rooms and luckily, no one had serious injuries. I had to help a lady with a broken finger, a little girl with a sprained ankle and a little boy who bit off the tip of his tongue. Luckily, it would heal quickly.

 

All I needed to do was drop off some charts before getting around to the x-ray patients. It seemed like they were very short staffed so having me here had to have been very helpful. I rounded the corner and saw Suzy sorting through charts as I walked to her desk.

 

The walls in this hospital were thinner than most, but then again when you have supernatural abilities you can hear everything. “It looks like you’re going to have a baby girl. Would you like pictures?” I heard one of the OBGYNs in the room beside the desk I was at ask.

 

“Hey Suzy. Here are my patient’s charts.” I put them on the desk and she exchanged them.

 

“I have a few more people you will need to x-ray. We just entered in a few people who have been abused and they need to make sure nothing’s broken. Go get Dylan and he can be your first patient in the x-ray room,” she ordered.

 

“Thanks Suzy.” I turned around to go get Dylan and froze in my tracks. There in the room in front of me was a girl I used to know. Someone I had grown to love in a very short amount of time and was like another daughter to me. Someone I had missed dearly.

 

It couldn’t be Bella could it? But she looked nearly the same except more mature. I looked down and saw her stomach. Whoa! She _is_ pregnant. I could hear her heart monitor skyrocket and I turned sharply to the left to try to avoid a confrontation. This was not the time nor place. I ran down the hall to Dylan’s room.

 

_This isn’t happening,_ I tried to convince myself.  “Dylan I’ll be the person taking your x-ray today. Would you follow me?” he got up and followed me down the hall and to the left.

 

“Ok, put your hand on the table and don’t move until I tell you to.” I pressed the button. “Ok, you’re done. Now I need to look at the x-ray.” I pulled the sheet out and looked it over. Luckily there wasn’t any damage to the bones he needed to grow.

 

“Lucky for you I can put you in a cast and your bones will grow as normal.” Once he was bandaged I followed him out to the lobby.

 

“Thank you, doctor,” his mom said, “I was just so worried.”

 

“Anytime.” I turned back around and went to work on my next little patient.

 

I heard people outside and knew they would be my next patients, so I put a new sheet in the x-ray machine.

 

“Charlie, you’re not aloud to go into the x-ray room. I’ll take you to the lobby. Maria, Dr. Cullen will be in the room so go right ahead.”

 

“Bye grandpa!” I heard a little girl say.

 

The door swung open and a little girl skipped in.

 

“Hi doctor,” I looked down at my next chart. Maria Black.

 

“Hello Maria. How are you today?” I smiled.

 

“I’m better than Scooby-Doo on Scooby snacks!” she smiled.

 

“You like to watch Scooby-Doo?” I asked, laughing. She was a spunky little thing.

 

“Do I ever! All the time,” She laughed. I smiled and laughed with her.

 

“Ok, I need you to lay down on the table and lie as still as possible and don’t move until I tell you too,” I started to walk away.

 

“Mr.? How am I supposed to get on the table? It’s too high for lil’ ol me,” she exclaimed, jutting out her hip in protest.

 

I turned around and started laughing when I saw her with her hand on her chest like she was a movie star. I walked over and put her on the table and put the sheet over her.

 

“Is that better?” I asked.

 

“Much!” she sang. I smiled and walked over to the button.

 

“Remember, no moving.” I pressed the button and a beep was heard. “Ok. You’re done. Do you want a sucker?” I asked as I looked over to her. She was sitting on the edge of the table swinging her legs. She nodded her head vigorously.

 

I went over to the desk and pulled a sucker from a drawer and walked over to give it to her.

 

“So, what brings you here?” I asked.

 

“My daddy hit me in the chest when I was trying to save my mommy. He was choking her,” I looked at her, mouth agape. She tried to hurt her dad to save her mom? Her voice was nonchalant as if nothing had happened.

 

I walked over to the x-ray and pulled the sheet out. I hung it on the little light. Nothing was broken.

 

“That was a brave thing to do, Maria. I am very proud of you. It looks like everything is perfect. Nothing’s broken,” I exhaled, relieved.

 

“I already knew nothing was broken. But my grandpa insisted he take me and mommy here to check it out,” she huffed.

 

“That’s understandable. Your grandpa just wanted to make sure you and your mom weren’t hurt. He loves you both very much, I’m sure. We’re all done here so I’ll take you to the lobby,” I picked her up and set her down on the ground.

 

I walked her to the lobby and noticed Charlie. I didn’t know if I should say hi or not. But I decided to just walk in with her.

 

Charlie looked up and he froze when he saw me.

 

“Hello Charlie,” I nodded.

 

“Carlisle.”

 

Maria ran into his arms. “Grandpa! Told you nothing was broken,” She tapped her head.

 

“Hello,” a lady came over and shook my hand. “Thank you for taking care of my grandchild. I love her to death and even a little bruise hurts me.”

 

“No problem. She was well behaved and such a delight. Nothing looked amiss on her x-rays, so you have nothing to worry about. I have other patients to attend to, but I hope you all have a nice day, it was nice seeing you again Charlie,” I walked back and got ready for the next person.

 

I heard Dr. Secure talking outside of the door. He was one of the people I trained about 10 years ago, very good with his work in this hospital.

 

“Here you go Mrs. Swan. Sue can’t go in with you, so if you will follow me I’ll lead you back to the waiting room. Dr. Cullen will be the person running your x-ray.”

 

There was a pause and all I heard were three hearts beating, but one of them was frantic.

 

“Do I need to get you a chair Mrs. Swan?” I heard Dr. Secure say. Mrs. Swan? Bella Swan? I looked at my chart and sure enough, Bella was my final patient of the day. Welp, there was absolutely no way of getting out of this one. I’d be the first of my family to interact with her since that day over a decade ago.

 

“No, thank you, anyway. I’m fine,” Bella replied.

 

“Ok. Dr. Cullen will escort you back to the waiting room when you’re done,” Dr. Secure answered.

 

“How did Maria do?” she asked.

 

“I’ve been with you the whole time,” he laughed. “Dr. Cullen took Maria’s x-ray’s too; your best bet would be asking him. I’ll see you later Mrs. Swan. Have a lovely rest of the evening.” Could Bella be Maria’s mom?

 

“Evening? What time is it?”

 

“It’s about 9:30. I best be on my way. Good luck.” Bella’s heartbeat had been increasing with every second she stood outside the door. I heard the door squeak open.

 

“Go ahead and take a seat on the table Miss Swan.” I turned around and smiled. I went and stood beside her.

 

I could practically feel how nervous she was. “How are you?” I asked politely.

 

“I’ve managed,” she responded, refusing to look me in the eyes. I nodded my head and pulled out a blood pressure tool to make sure everything was fine. Pregnant women need to be very healthy.

 

“I know you just did this, but we need to make sure everything is accurate since you’re pregnant.” I looked up and saw her eyes bulge out of her head and I started laughing when her heart started beating faster. I was afraid she was going to have a heart attack. “Calm down, Bella.”

 

I took her blood pressure and wrote it down on the chart. She was a very healthy woman.

 

“How was Maria’s x-ray?” she asked worried.

 

“Excuse me?” I asked confused.

 

“Maria is my daughter,” she explained.

 

“She has a different last name,” I stated.

 

“She has by husband’s last name. I wanted to keep my own last name,” She told me. It made since; she _was_ the only person in her family. She probably wanted to keep her name going.

 

“I see. Her x-rays are fine. Nothings broken or fractured, just bruised.” I saw her flinch when I said bruised. I looked down to see that her neck was slightly bruised with fingerprints on it. I had to wonder what would have happened had we stayed here instead of leaving. And what did Bella get herself into once we left that led her here. We left to protect her. I’d like to think if we had known this would happen if we left we would have stayed. As it was, Alice couldn’t see her in any visions until recently, so the point was moot. “When did you adopt her?” I asked.

 

“I never said she was adopted,” I could her the suspicious tone in her voice.

 

“I know, but Alice said you adopted her,” I explained. All I wanted was for her to know she could still trust me. There was no bad blood between us, so to speak. I still adored her.

 

“Oh, um. We adopted her when she was just a few weeks old. Her parents were my friends and were killed in a car crash and she was the only survivor. Her grandma couldn’t take care of her, but I work with her and she’s the co-owner of the Water Park I also own and work at, so we’re good friends. She’s like my fourth mother,” I stressed, “and she cares for me just the same.”

 

“I’m glad she’s looking after you.” I took Bella’s heartbeat and frowned. “Bella, I know you’re stressed from today’s events, and possibly even seeing me for the first time in a decade, but you need to calm down. The baby can tell when you’re stressed which can cause it to become stressed as well.”

 

“Well, she’s been through all my stress for 5 months, so I guess it’s too late now isn’t it,” she sighed.

 

“Please lay down so I can take an x-ray of your neck and arms,” she laid back and I put a heavy sheet on her. “Don’t move until I tell you, you can.” I walked over to the x-ray machine and I pressed the button it beeped, and I took the sheet off of Bella. “Ok, now I need to get this other table for you, so please stand up.”

 

She got up and walked over to a column and leaned on it. I could feel her eyes on me while rolled the table over to the wall. I brought out another table with a hole in the middle of it so she could lie down on her stomach. I heard her start to laugh when she realized what she was going to have to do.

 

“Ok, Bella. I need you to lay face down and make sure your stomach is all the way in the hole,” she did what I said, and I put the heavy brown sheet back on her again. “Don’t move please.” I repeated the procedure and took everything back off. Bella sat up and I saw her swaying from side to side like she was dancing to music. She lay down on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Are you all right Bella?” I asked, concerned for her and the baby.

 

“Yes. I just feel dizzy.”

 

“I’ll let you stay here for awhile. Then I’ll take you back to the lobby.” she nodded her head.

 

“Do you know the baby’s gender?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, I found out today actually. I’m going to have a little girl.” she smiled.

 

“So, I take it you like to take care of girls?”

 

“Well, I’ve only cared for Maria, but she’s been the best to me. We’re like best friends and we talk about everything. She loves art and she says she wants to be an artist when she’s older.” she explained smiling. I could tell she was a good mother.

 

“That’s good, congratulations. Is the baby your husbands’,” he asked gently.

 

“No actually. I received a sperm donor,” she explained. It was not something I expected. I was confused but responded.

 

“A lot of people do that lately,” I answered.

 

“That’s what the doctor told me too. But hey, aren’t they supposed to tell you when the donor gave their samples?” she asked.

 

“Yes, if a patient asks for the date, then they have to give it out. Why do you ask?”

 

“The doctor who gave me the donor wouldn’t tell me when they received it,” she stated. It was odd that a doctor would refuse to inform their patient of the year the donor gave their sample. I looked at her x-ray and everything looked fine.

 

“Hmm. I’ll have to check into that for you. It certainly is odd, but I’m sure there is nothing to worry about if she seems to be healthy. It looks like everything is fine with you and your daughter, just a few bruised ribs and the obvious bruises. I’ll call you when I have the release date on that donor. And for all those bruises, I would suggest putting ice on them and then putting makeup over them. Especially the ones on your neck and cheek if you plan on being in public.” she nodded and got up.

 

“It was nice seeing you again,” I commented.

 

“You too,” she smiled shyly. I walked her too the lobby in silence Charlie wasn’t in the lobby, so I walked her all the way inside. Sue stood up and started walking towards us.

 

Maria looked up and saw Bella and smiled. “Mommy!” she yelled, her eyes sparkled as she started running to her. Bella bent down and picked her up spinning her around laughing.

 

“Bella, I wouldn’t suggest you do that. You need to keep the baby safe for the next few months. Picking up anything over 40 pounds is not safe,” I explained.

 

“Mommy, Mommy!” Bella looked at Maria. “Look what Dr. Cullen got for me!” she held out a loli pop.

 

“What do you say to Dr. Cullen?” Bella asked her. Maria looked up and she held her arms out to me. I looked up to meet Bella’s eyes and she looked just as shocked as I was. But I reached out and picked Maria up.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Cullen. You’re the best doctor ever,” She smiled. She gave me the cutest hug ever. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and she reached out for her mom.

 

“You’re welcome, Maria,” I laughed.

 

Maria touched Bella’s stomach and started laughing.

 

“Mommy, your baby’s going crazy.”

 

“Would you like to touch it?” I looked into her eyes to see that she was talking to me. I wasn’t sure if I should or not. I hadn’t seen Bella for 10 years, but I placed my hand over her stomach.

 

Once my hand touched her stomach the baby went crazy. Bella started laughing. “Sue feel my stomach.” Sue reached out her hand while mine was still on her stomach.

 

“She is more active at night!” Sue exclaimed. I smiled and pulled my hand back.

 

“Tell your family I said hello,” Bella told me.

 

“I will. Be safe, Bella,” I saw her flinch, but she shook it off and smiled.

 

I turned around and headed over to the desk where Suzy worked. She smiled up at me.

 

“It sure feels nice to work here again. Thank you for giving me a job.”

 

“No problem. How was your first day back.”

 

“Um, interesting to say the least,” I smiled. “Is that all I need to do today?”

 

“Yes, you may go home now.”

 

“Here are the rest of the charts,” I handed Suzy the charts and she smiled.

 

“Ok. Thank you, Carlisle. Have a nice rest of the day.”

 

“You too.” I walked out to my car and drove home.

 

I parked the car in the garage and went inside. The kids were all siting on the couch, watching Interview with a vampire.

 

“Hey kids!” I said smiling. Alice was beaming at me and Jasper looked confused. Alice shot up from the chair and ran into my office. I followed her knowing what she was going to ask.

 

“Hello, Alice.”

 

“What did it feel like?” she asked, jumping up and down.

 

I was blocking my mind from Edward.

 

“You’ll just have to ask her yourself,” I laughed.

 

“Carlisle! How could you not tell your favorite daughter!”

 

“I heard that Alice!” Rosalie yelled from the other room.

 

“You know I love all my family the same.” She looked at me with pleading eyes, but I wasn’t going to budge. “Sorry, tomorrow I’m sure she will let you.”

 

Alice stomped her foot and left my office slamming the door. Esme is so going to be ecstatic when I tell her what happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you all think?


	5. Makeup Covers Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler chapter, and it's pretty short. So I'm sorry in advance. But enjoy it nonetheless. The exciting stuff will be in the next chapter.

**BPOV**  

I woke up around noon and looked to my right to see that Maria wasn’t beside me. _Maybe she’s downstairs_ , I thought. I threw off my covers and swung my feet off the bed. I stood up and realized too late that my feet were crisscrossed. I went to take a step and fell to the ground, hair whipping around my face and arms flailing. Luckily my arms caught me before my stomach hit the ground.

 

I picked myself up once I was sure I wouldn’t get dizzy and I headed downstairs to see everyone eating lunch at the dinner table. I frowned and walked into the kitchen.

 

“Why didn’t someone wake me up?” I asked. I pulled out the chair beside Maria and sat down.

 

“We thought you might want to sleep in after what happened yesterday,” Charlie said, glancing down at my neck, and looking sad.

 

The thoughts of yesterday’s events flooded into my head as I remembered everything that happened to Maria and me. I was strangled, Maria was hit, Jacob agreed to divorce me, Maria and I packed our bags. We went to the hospital . . . I saw . . . Carlisle. Caroline was concerned about us. Oh, Caroline!

 

I shot up out of my chair banging my knee on the underside of the table. Everyone’s plates slid out of his or her hands.

 

“Jeez, Bella,” Charlie said.

 

“Sorry. I have to call Caroline.” I ran up the stairs tripping twice catching myself with my hands and rushed to my phone. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

 

“Hi Bella. Is everything OK?” she asked, nervous.

 

“Um, well, that depends on your definition of OK,” I cringed.

 

“Oh God, what happened?” she exclaimed.

 

“I got home yesterday with Maria . . ..” I continued to tell Caroline yesterday’s events.

 

“I had to go to the hospital and you know Carlisle? The one who worked there about 10 or 11 years ago?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, he was a hunk of burning love,” She laughed. I grinned.

 

“Well, he was there!” I explained.

 

“He was that one boy’s dad wasn’t he,” She sounded concerned and I didn’t blame her. Caroline was there to comfort me right along with Jacob after _he_ left.

 

“How do you know that it was really him?” she wondered.

 

“Caroline, I had to get an x-ray, and Carlisle was the one who took it.”

 

“Really? Wow honey, you had a really eventful day,” she stated sadly.

 

“Tell me about it. He asked about my baby and we talked about Maria. He took her x-rays too. He gave her a lollipop and she was ecstatic,” I laughed. “I let him feel my stomach and his eyes popped out of his head. It was so comical, you should have been there.”

 

“I bet it was. Well I need to get back to work. Take care Honey. And get some rest,” she replied.

 

“It will definitely be easier today,” I smiled.

 

“That’s good to hear. Have fun at your reunion.”

 

“Ok, I will. Love you Caroline.”

 

“Love you too honey. Bye.” The line went dead, and I turned around and made my bed before walking downstairs.

 

“There’s leftover spaghetti on the stove. Just heat it up in the microwave,” Sue commented.

 

I heated up some leftovers and sat down and ate thinking of all the things I could finally do since I wouldn’t have to deal with Jacob anymore. Hopefully when he gets back from La Push in a few days he’ll be calmer, so I can talk to him about the divorce papers.

 

Once I was done with my spaghetti, I rinsed off my plate and set it in the sink to wash later. I walked out to the living room and sat down by Maria. She crawled over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

 

“I love you Mommy!” No matter how many times she said those special little words, they made my heart soar each time. Maria is the reason I want to wake up every morning. She’s the reason I never gave up every time Jacob would abuse me. I lived because I had something to live for.

 

I was so grateful that God let me adopt her, I really don’t know what I would’ve done without her all these years. Hopefully, one day, Maria will find the best husband in the world who will care for her, make her laugh, smile, and enjoy life they way it should be enjoyed everyday. I can only hope that her family she makes will be much better then the one she’s had to grow up with. I want her husband to never do to her what mine did to me, and I sometimes feel so ashamed that she had to witness that.

 

“I love you too, Maria. More than you know.” I kissed the top of her head and cuddled with her. Later in the day we were watching Finding Nemo and Maria cried when Nemo and his dad got back together. I held onto her tight and cried right along with her.

 

I looked at the clock hanging above the TV and saw that it was already five in the afternoon. I needed to take my shower and get ready to go to my first and last 10-year reunion. Sure, there’d be my 20-year reunion, but I’d never have another 10-year reunion and despite how horribly I treated people my senior year after _they_ left, I needed to make an appearace.

 

“Sue? Could you do my makeup after I take my shower?” I asked, as I turned to look at her. Her eyes lit up and I already knew the answer.

 

“I would be delighted. I love doing people’s makeup. Maybe that’s why I decided I would go to beauty school,” She laughed. “It paid off too. Now I’m doing all the girl’s hair and makeup for the school dances and weddings.”

 

“I’m glad to hear I’ll be getting made up by the best,” I smiled. “I’ll go take a shower and I’ll call you up to my room when I’m done. I purchased the best dress the other day. The invitation to the reunion party said we needed to wear red. I mean, come on! This is supposed to be a party. If everyone wore the same color it would make everything look dreadful,” I laughed.

 

“Do you know how many people are going to ignore that little rule? Or maybe they sent everyone different cards, so everyone would have certain dress colors.”

 

“Maybe. Okay, I’ll be in the shower if anyone needs me. But please, wait for me to get dressed before you open the door,” I laughed.

 

I made my way up to my room and searched through my bag for my robe. I grabbed my brush and ran into the bathroom almost slipping on the rug that moved under my feet. I grabbed a towel out of the closet and shut the door to the bathroom.

 

I stepped into the shower after I had gotten the temperature of the water just right. After I was done relaxing my sore muscles and washing my hair, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

 

The mirror was fogged up, so I turned on the fan and wiped the condensation off the mirror. What stood before me made me gasp. The hot water had made my bruises stand out on my skin even more. Dark blue fingerprints were clearly visible on my neck and arms, not to mention the big blue mark on my cheek. Thankfully my dress would cover one of my arms. I wouldn’t have to use makeup on my back or that arm. I dried off and brushed through my hair before I put my robe on.

 

I headed downstairs to tell Sue I was ready to get my face on. I saw Maria and thought about my bruises. Did she have a bruise on her chest as bad as mine? I crossed the room and knelt down in front of her.

 

“Maria? Lift up your shirt so I can see your bruise.” Maria lifted her shirt to her neck and tears escaped my eyes. There was a long dark line across her chest about 3 inches wide where his arm had come in contact with her skin. On the left side of her chest was a big handprint where Jacob’s hand had hit her.

 

I pulled her shirt down and pulled her close. She touched my bruise on my neck and began to cry.

 

“We’ll be okay mommy, I promise,” She kissed my cheek and climbed up onto the couch. Realizing our moment was over, I collected myself and turned to Sue.

 

“I’m ready to put my face on, Mom.” I hadn’t gotten used to calling Sue my mom, but I was slowly learning. Leah and Seth rarely came over to visit her and I only saw my step-family when I used to go up to the reservation in La Push with Jacob. It didn’t feel like I had a brother and sister.

 

“Ok, do you have enough makeup?” she asked.

 

“Do I have enough makeup? Come on, I lived with a guy who gave me bruises almost everyday. I had to cover them all up somehow,” I replied sadly.

 

She felt bad for mentioning anything, so I went over to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

 

“You know I love you, so let’s go up and get me ready for a night out at school,” I laughed. “I never thought I’d have to say I’d be going to night school. But the day has come,” she laughed and followed me up the stairs.

 

I ended up putting on my dress first so I wouldn’t ruin my makeup or hair. Sue put a towel around me so she wouldn’t get makeup dust all over my dress.

 

My dress had a one-shoulder strap with a flare sleeve. Under the arm the person who made the dress had cut out a circle so that the fabric on the end of the sleeve was connected to the fabric at the bottom of the dress. I had decided that I would wear the sleeve on my right arm where it would cover the darker bruises. The red dress came down to my mid-thigh and clung to my figure making my baby bump very visible.

 

Over the last two weeks my stomach had gotten as big as the doctor wanted it to get. I now looked like I put a basketball inside of my dress. There was no doubt that I would have heads focused on me tonight. _Great!_ That’s just what I need, more people to witness my trips and falls that would undoubtedly happen.

 

Once Sue was done, she turned me around so I could see myself in the mirror. My bruises on my cheek and neck were gone thanks to my makeup. Sue had done a wonderful job, she accentuated my eyelids, so it would draw attention to my eyes.

 

My hair was curled, and it flowed down my neck hiding any evidence of abuse. I got up and hugged Sue, kissing her on the cheek.

 

“Thank you so much.” I looked over to my nightstand to see that it was 6:30. “I need to hurry. I only have 30 minutes until I need to be there.”

 

“You may want to put some shorts on under that dress.”

 

“Why?” _Why?_ What kind of question is that?

 

“Wrap your arms around my neck,” Sue encouraged. I was confused but did it. “Now look in the mirror.” I looked in the mirror and started laughing.

 

The dress was now right under my butt. The part of the dress where the sleeve was connected to the bottom of the fabric was pulled up so anyone who was looking could see my black lace thong and the side of my stomach. I giggled and lowered my arms.

 

“I should probably wear my spanks shouldn’t I,” Sue nodded and smiled.

I went to my suitcase and put my spanks on. I lifted my arms and did a 360 in front of Sue. “Better?” I asked.

 

“Much,” She said. I walked over to my closet and looked through my shoes I had put away last night. I found my flats and slipped them on. I looked back at my clock to see that it was 6:45. I was walking out of my bedroom door, but Sue stopped me.

 

“Wait. We forgot to cover up your arm.”

 

“But the sleeve is covering it,” I said.

 

“Bella, you don’t have sleeves on both arms.” She laughed. I looked down and giggled.

 

I walked over to her and she covered my bruises up. I picked up a bag I packed last night for Angela’s and I closed the bedroom door behind me. Once I was downstairs I grabbed my purse and walked over to Maria.

 

“Mommy, you look pretty.”

 

“Thank you, Maria,” I smiled, and leaned down to give her a kiss.

 

“Now you be good to your grandparents you got it?” she nodded her head and gave me a kiss on the nose. I smiled and gave her a hug.

 

“Are you sure you want to go to Angela’s house?” Charlie asked.

 

“I’m positive dad. I’m finally away from Jacob and I can do whatever I want.” I looked down at Maria. “I won’t be gone for long, I promise. I won’t be gone long enough for you to even think about missing me. I love you Maria. Have a good night. I’ll see you in a few days. I’m going to spend two nights with Angela. Call me on my cell phone, I’ll probably be out at the mall or something.”

 

“Love you too Mommy! Have fun at school!” I giggled and kissed her goodbye.

 

“Bye Dad. Bye Mom, see you later.” I walked out the door and made my way to school for the first time in years.


	6. The Color is Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward finally meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a busy few months and despite having several chapters finished I didn't have time to upload until now. Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think happens next!

**BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot and it was packed. I luckily found a spot close to the front. I didn’t know how I managed that, but I guess my luck was in my hands. Waking up without being insulted by Jacob was already the start of a good day.

 

I got out of my truck and headed into the gym. An assortment of colored lights were shining down on the floor swarming with adults. Streamers were strung around the room and balloons were twisted into an archway as you walked through the gym doors. The DJ was on a stage that someone put against the back wall and a long table was off to each side so there wouldn’t be a large line around the drink and food tables.

 

I headed to the left in search of people I knew. As I glanced around the room I noticed that I was the only one wearing red. My cheeks grew pink at my realization and I read over the invitation in my head.

 

_Dear Mrs. Swan,_

_You are invited to the class of 1998’s 10-year reunion party. We ask that you wear a red dress please. It is vitally important. We are informed that you voted for Angela as the Queen of the class. We have tallied up the votes. We hope that your nominee won. Hope to see you there._

_Best of luck,_

_Principle Rollers_

_P.S. Make sure if you wear flats, you don’t fall and hurt yourself. (Just kidding, Bella. Hope you’re having a nice life.)_

I was almost positive I didn’t read the letter incorrectly. Looking around for someone to talk to I spotted Mike with his arm around Jessica, his eyes growing wide as he devoured my body. His eyes came to rest on my stomach and he nudged Jessica’s shoulder. She looked at him like he was rude for interrupting her conversation she was having.

 

Mike pointed at me and she followed his gaze. Her eyes almost fell out of the sky when she saw me. Next thing I knew Jessica was in front of me screaming. It scared the living daylights out of me too.

 

“Bella! You’re pregnant!” she yelled.

 

Um, don’t you think I would know if I was pregnant or not? I wanted to roll my eyes, but I smiled and nodded my head.

 

“How many months are you? You’re huge!” she yelled, throwing her arms into the air. Mike was now by her side waiting for my answer.

 

“I’m 5 months exactly to this day,” I smiled politely. She looked down at my ring finger and gasped.

 

“Oh. My. God. You’re married?” she asked animatedly, using her whole body to speak.

 

“Yes, but I’m getting a divorce,” I reluctantly answered.

 

“Why?” she asked, confused.

 

“Um, well, he isn’t very nice to me anymore,” I replied.

 

Jessica vacantly replied, “ _Oh._ I see.”

 

“Do you? Do you really?” I asked.

 

“Not really, but I can at least pretend, can’t I?” she asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

 

“Well it was nice seeing you again. I guess I’ll see you around,” I said, and headed to the drinks. I saw a bowl full of water and ice and I dished some out into a nearby cup.

 

I started looking around for more people I could talk to. Lauren, ha, she’s pregnant too, probably got knocked up and no I really don’t want to talk to her. Tyler, not really in the mood to talk about how he almost ran me over, _again_. Honestly surprised he still has his license. Angela, yes! I still needed to ask her if I could stay the night. What kind of person was I to not call and ask earlier?

 

 

**APOV**

My first 10-year reunion and it was just how I envisioned it. I giggled at myself for my little inside joke and everyone turned his or her heads to look back at me. I smiled back at them innocently and started humming. We got to the high school and we parked near the front. I could see Bella’s car a few rows ahead of us and I could only hope no one else saw it.

 

We walked inside, and the lights were so incredible. A DJ was in the back of the gym on a stage playing 90’s music and I realized that my family wasn’t anywhere near me. I looked around and saw that they had made it over to the concession stand to the right. Walking over, I kissed Jasper on the cheek.

 

All the guys in this gym were wearing tuxes and I had to laugh at how funny some of them fixed their hair. Many of the guys smoothed their hair back with gel. I mean, come on, this wasn’t a wedding and even then, they shouldn’t smooth their hair back. Most of the people looked the same as they did in high school. A lot of girls were pregnant and a couple of them looked like they were ready to pop.

 

I was wearing a black mini dress with oversized puff sleeves. My dress had pockets in it, so I could put my cell phone and money in a safe place. My hair was down, and it flowed freely hanging off my shoulders.

 

Rosalie was wearing a hand-sewn black and silver sequin spaghetti strap dress. She wanted all eyes on her and as far as I could tell, all eyes _were_ on her. Rosalie had her hair in a high ponytail; she curled the ends of her hair so it would puff out around her face.

 

Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all in tuxes. Jasper and Emmett were supposed to wear any color of blue tie they wanted, but Edward was told to wear a red tie. He didn’t understand why he was they only one wearing a different color. I, of course, had already figured that one out, but I wasn’t planning to tell him.

 

I looked around for Bella and spotted her talking to Angela on the other side of the room. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and her stomach was large. Her figure now looked a lot like Rosalie’s except for the fact that she was pregnant. Her hair was done beautifully, and I was curious whether she did it herself.

 

“Who are you looking at?” Edward asked. He looked in the direction Bella was, but a crowed of people had just made their way onto the dance floor blocking her from view.

 

“Just watching everyone,” I explained. I turned around and started to converse.

 

  

**BPOV**

“Hey, Angela!” I yelled, as I got closer to her. She turned around and squealed when she saw me and walked toward me with Ben hot on her heels.

 

Angela was wearing a strapless satin black dress with a big bow in the front. It looked amazing on her. She had half her hair pined behind her head, the rest hanging down her neck and halfway down her back.

 

“How are you? You look beautiful. Why are you wearing red?” Angela asked.

 

“I’m just fine. And thank you. The letter said to wear a red dress and that it was vitally important. How ‘bout you?” I asked before I took another sip of my water.

 

“Just enjoying life. And that seems a little weird,” she inquired.

 

“You’re telling me. Oh, Angela, I was wondering if I could spend the night at your house and we could have a girls night/day out tomorrow?”

 

“What about Maria?” she questioned.

 

“My parents are taking care of her for a while. I needed to get away from Jacob. We’re finally getting divorced.” Her eyes went wide.

 

“I understand completely and really? Why, what happened?”

 

“I guess he just finally snapped. He started to strangle me, and Maria started hitting him and he slapped her across the chest,” Angela’s eyes went wide.

 

“Bella, I’m so sorry,” She hugged me, and I tried my best not to cry. We pulled away and I started laughing.

 

“Um, I kinda got makeup on your dress.” There was tan makeup on her back and I brushed it off.

 

“Why would there be makeup on my back?”

 

I lifted my arm to see that some of the makeup had wiped off and you could see a faint fingerprint.

 

“If I was strong enough, I would rearrange that creeps face,” she addressed, and folded her arms and sighed. Angela turned around and grabbed Ben who was talking to Tyler. “Hey, honey? Can Bella and I have a girl’s day out tomorrow?”

 

“Oh, sorry, but we have your family reunion to go to remember?” he smiled sadly.

 

“Dang it! I totally forgot about that,” She turned around to talk to me.

 

“I’m sorry Bella, but I have a family reunion to go to tomorrow. I really am sorry. I haven’t hung out with you in forever either. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I’m surprised Jacob let you out even though you’re getting divorced.”

 

“Yeah, he’s going down to La Push for a week. He told me the other day when I asked him that I could stay at someone’s house for as long as I’d like. He wasn’t really acting himself . . . well, I guess the only time he acted himself was the few years before we adopted Maria.”

 

“I guess you’re right. But how many months are you?” she replied.

 

“I just turned 5 months today,” I smiled.

 

“Oh, that’s awesome! Can I feel it?” Angela asked.

  
“Of course, you can silly!” I reached down and grabbed Angela’s hand and placed it on my stomach. Angela’s eyes were jumping from my stomach to my eyes.

 

“It’s . . . alive!” she stated. I laughed at her.

 

“Angela, it’s a baby, of course it’s alive,” Ben laughed.

 

“But it’s kicking like crazy. Are you sure there isn’t anything wrong with it?”

 

“I’m positive. I went to the doctor’s yesterday. Dr. Secure,” Angela started laughing. “Yes, I know, funny name. Anyway, Dr. Secure,” I smirked, “told me I had a healthy baby girl.” Angela squealed and started jumping around.

 

“I love little girls!” she squealed.

 

“I do too. He told me that she’s the healthiest baby he’s seen in years.”

 

“Is Jacob her father?” Angela asked.

 

“Thankfully, no. I didn’t want her to grow up with anger issues. I got a sperm donor. I asked Dr. Cullen if they were supposed to tell you how old the donation was, and he said they are supposed to tell you if you ask. I did ask but they didn’t tell me. Which made me suspicious since they are obligated to tell you,” I ranted.

 

“Wait a minute,” Angela interrupted, grabbing my hands. “Did you say Dr. Cullen?” I nodded. “As in, _the_ Dr. Cullen?”

 

“It depends on who _the_ Dr. Cullen is, but yes.” Her eyes grew wide and she started looking around the room.

 

“Who are you looking for?” I asked.

 

“No one. Just trying to see if everyone but you are wearing black,” She laughed, but she continued looking. Her eyes settled somewhere off to the right and her eyes grew huge. I started turning to see what she had seen, but she looked back at me and smiled lightly. “Ok, do you want to go dance?” she asked.

 

“Sure,” I responded, as she dragged me onto the dance floor. _Sandstorm_ came on and everyone started yelling like it was the best song. We started jumping up and down and just having fun not caring how people looked at us like we were crazy.

 

After the song was over there was silence, and everyone looked up at the guy that was standing on the stage.

 

“Welcome, to the class of 1998’s 10-year reunion party!” his voice rang out across the gym. Everyone clapped and cheered.

 

“We have started something new this year. I won’t tell you quite yet, but I’m sure everyone will figure it out. I have the winners of the Queen and King here in this envelope,” Mr. Rollers held up the envelope and opened the card and smiled.

 

“I want to say thank you for everyone who voted, just because you weren’t picked does not make you any less worthy of the title. You are all kings and queens!” we chuckled. “Without further ado, the king for this year _is,_ ” everyone started clapping slowly and gaining speed until they were applauding. “Edward Cullen!” everyone started whistling and I was frozen in shock at what he had just said. Was _he_ really here? My heart stopped for a second, then came back twofold.

 

My unspoken question was answered as he stepped up on stage. He looked lifeless and didn’t look happy to be here. His facial expressions were mute, and he seemed to want to be anywhere but in this gym on stage. Despite his sour appearance, he was as handsome as ever and he was wearing a red tie. I looked around and noticed that all the other guys were wearing blue ties. My stomach started churning and I knew now why I had to wear a red dress. My heart beat faster, knowing what was about to transpire.

 

I poked Angela in her side. She looked down at me. “I’m going to be the Queen! Look at me, I’m wearing red, no one else is. _He’s_ wearing a red tie, no one else is.” I dropped my head into my hands and tried to stop the tears I could feel pooling in my eyes.

 

After everything I’d been through, this had to happen to _me_. He left me, telling me that he had absolutely no feelings for me. And now he’s back, granted, reluctantly. But he was going to be beside someone he didn’t care for.

 

“The Queen for this year _is,_ ” he opened the other card and smiled. I looked over to Edward and I saw his eyes go wide obviously reading his mind. I saw Edward’s frantic eyes searching the room for who he thought it was. The audience started clapping again. I began backing up in hopes I could escape and leave before anyone saw me. “This girl has captured all of our attention and she is as beautiful as ever, Bella Swan!” everyone was cat calling and whistling more than they were for Edward.

 

I felt a jab in my side as Angela, who hadn’t left my side, helped me to the stairs. My heart was racing as I began to panic. She pushed me, and I started walking up the stairs as I heard everyone whispering I was pregnant. I blushed and looked down at my feet as I walked towards Mr. Rollers. I started shaking as soon as my foot hit the stage. My heart was all but jumping out of my chest and the worst part was that there were five people in the room, besides myself, that could hear it.

 

“Holy Hell, Alice! You never told us Bella was pregnant! She’s huge!” my head snapped over to the left and I saw Alice and Jasper smiling. Rosalie and Emmett’s jaws were hanging open as they stared at me. I felt like a person on display, just as self-conscious as I had been in high school, probably more so now, considering the circumstances.

 

I could instantly feel the electricity between Edward and I, and Mr. Rollers was right in the middle of us. My baby was bouncing off the walls inside of me. When Carlisle touched my stomach, I thought that was the most active she had ever been, but I guess I was wrong.

 

“Goodness, the feeling up here is intense, I feel like I’m caught in a thunderstorm and it’s lighting everywhere. It’s like an electric current is running through my body,” Mr. Rollers laughed. “As you all can tell, we decided to dress the Queen and King in the same color.”

 

I looked down at Angela and she was motioning for me to take my ring off.

 

‘Why?’ I lip sinked.

 

“You’re getting divorced,” she lip-sinked back. I casually put my arms behind me and pulled off my wedding ring. Once I was sure all eyes were up at Mr. Rollers, I tossed my ring to Angela and she caught it. She put it in the top of her dress and let it mingle with her boobs and I started laughing.

 

Every eye in the building turned towards me and I blushed crimson and looked down at my feet my hair sheltering my face from the stares I was getting.

 

“Ok, please bring out the hats.” I turned my head back to see two girls bringing out a tiara and a huge king’s hat; I tried to stifle my hysterical giggle but was unsuccessful.

 

 

**EPOV**

I should’ve known Bella would be here. I was just in such a crappy mood, nothing ever registered in my mind. I was up on stage and I was suddenly aware of everyone in the room. Almost all thoughts were of Bella, her dress, her hair, her stomach, and her ring.

 

She was Pregnant _and_ married? Well if that wasn’t a stab in my dead heart what was? I searched for Angela’s thoughts so I could see Bella without looking at her around Mr. Rollers.

 

_‘Oh, her ring. She needs to take that off. She’s getting divorced.’_ Angela thought. My confidence shot up and I was suddenly happy. Something I haven’t been in a long time.

 

I looked over to see Angela motioning for Bella to take off her ring. Angela rolled her eyes and started to lip sink. ‘You’re getting divorced.’ A few seconds later, a ring flew down to her and Angela stuck it in her dress. Bella started laughing and my heart soared. It would’ve been beating rapidly if it were still alive.

 

Every eye turned to look at her and I could practically see her blushing.

 

“Edward feels so happy, it’s contagious.” Jasper said to my family. I turned and glared at him. _‘Sorry Edward, but it is true. Have fun dancing with her.’_ He smirked, and I felt my lips twitch trying to keep back my smile. In unison I heard all four of my family say at the same time, _‘I saw that Edward.’_ My lips twitched again, and they started discussing to Jasper what he said to me. When Jasper told Alice how he said to have fun dancing with Bella, Alice squealed, and many eyes turned to her.

 

I faintly heard something about hats and then something was placed on my head. I re adjusted it and looked into the mind of someone who was looking at me so I could adjust my hat properly.

 

“Now that we have our King and Queen, would the two of you please make it down to the dance floor. Please clear a circle in the middle of the floor for these two-wonderful people.” A circle began to form, and I saw that the people in the front were everyone I was familiar with. On the left from the stage were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. On the right were Angela, Ben, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, and the vile Mike Newton.

 

“So, Bella, Edward, please make your way down to the dance floor on the left.” Mr. Rollers stepped back, and I saw Bella for the first time in over ten years. She was in a beautiful one shoulder red dress. Her hair was curled and flowed around her face, her makeup was applied so the attention would be drawn to her eyes. Her blood was extremely powerful, but somehow, my lungs had gotten used to it. Instead of her blood being what I craved, the only thing I craved was for her to be in my arms.

 

She looked so beautiful, her curves had developed over the years and her body resembled Rosalie in that way, but I thought her curves looked better on Bella. Her stomach was big, and I could hear two heartbeats coming from her and I instantly wanted to scoop her up in my arms and kiss her. I couldn’t believe I had left her all those years ago.

 

What was I thinking? My whole family was angry that I had told her I didn’t love her when I did. At least she moved on and got married. Now she was pregnant with a child. The thing that hurt the most was that she _did_ move on. She forgot all about me and went on to live a life with some lucky guy who wasn’t a mythical creature. She got married and lived a happy life with a guy that couldn’t hurt her.

 

Bella and I made eye contact for the first time in over a decade. I could hear her heart beating incredibly fast and I held out my hand for her to take. She walked hesitantly towards me and she shakily reached out her hand to join mine. When our hands touched it was like one of us had walked across wool carpet with socks on. We were shocked, and we drew our hands away and went to take each other’s hands again. This time it was just a slight bearable shock that didn’t sting quite as bad and we ignored it.

 

I realized that she was shaking as we walked down the stairs hand in hand. The crowd cleared out a path for us and we walked to the center of the circle.

 

 

  **BPOV**

I was shaking when our hands touched. The electricity in the atmosphere was nerve wracking. Edward took my hand and we walked down the stairs. As soon as Edward touched my hand, the baby instantly calmed down. It happened so quickly that I nearly had to resist an audible sigh; she was starting to hurt my stomach.

 

Once we were in the middle of the room, all eyes were on us. It was awkwardly silent, but Mr. Rollers thankfully came on over the intercom.

 

“Bella and Edward will be dancing to a Celine Dion song that one of our lovely ladies picked out for us here today. It’s called, _I want you to need me.”_ As Mr. Rollers ended his sentence, the song came on. A spotlight was cast on us and it made me feel self-conscious.

 

Edward guided me in front of him and I placed my hands on his shoulders as he placed his on my waist.

 

As we started to sway I started to get dizzy and Edward’s velvet soft voice filled my ears. “Breathe, Bella,” he chuckled. I inhaled unsteadily.

 

The song started off slow and then the first two lines made me curse whoever requested the song. I instantly thought of Alice and turned to look at her. She smiled at me innocently.

 

My heart was jumping out of my chest and I made the mistake of looking up into Edward’s eyes. He was watching my every move. Once our eyes met, it was like some invisible force was making me stare at him. As much as I tried to direct my eyes somewhere else, I couldn’t.

 

He smiled down at me and my heart melted. I smiled back up at him and sometime by the middle of the song I ended up being pressed against him with my cheek resting on his chest. It felt so right but felt so wrong at the same time. I was eternally hurt from him leaving me and I knew he didn’t love me, but I could live in the moment for now.

 

When the line, ‘I wanna be your deepest kiss’ was said, my heart started to beat faster, and Edward chuckled. How I would love to kiss his beautiful lips. I just wanted to hold him forever.

 

I closed my eyes and the only thing I saw was his face smiling down at me and I smiled. I looked up into his eyes and we smiled at each other. I waited so long to be in his arms and I was finally here.

 

After he left, I remember locking myself up in my room listening to the same song repeatedly until I believed it. I kept telling myself that it would all get better in time. I didn’t think I could live without him, but I did and I’m glad because I had a beautiful daughter to take care of, even though I adopted her, she was my daughter.

 

When the song became louder and faster Edward spun me around. I smiled at him and he twirled me so that our arms were extended. I spun into his arms so that our arms were crossed in front of me and my back was facing him. We untangled ourselves and I was once again against his chest in his arms it was the most amazing feeling and I just wished he would need me like I needed him. It was ironic how the song fit our relationship.

 

The song came to a close and everyone clapped but I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings. All that I saw was the golden eyes in front of me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Alice. A huge smile grew on my face and I threw my arms around her.

 

She hugged me back and laughed. She held my arm up.

 

“Well, let’s see you. Turn around,” I turned in a circle and she laughed. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie joined and were standing behind her.

 

“How many months are you?” she asked, excitedly.

 

“I’m 5 months today. How are you?” I asked.

 

“I’m great, and congratulations,” she exclaimed.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Is it a boy or girl?”

 

“The doctor said it was a healthy little girl,” I smiled.

 

“Do you have any ultrasound pictures?” Alice started jumping up and down. I looked through my purse and pulled out my pictures of my family I kept in there.

 

I handed them to her and stood beside her, so I could point to everyone. “That’s Renee, Phil, Sue is my step-mom, she’s now married to my dad. That’s my 6-year-old daughter Maria. We adopted her when she was just a few weeks old. Her parents were instantly killed in a car crash, they were only around 15 years old and she was the only survivor.”

 

“Oh, that’s so sad.”

 

“Yeah, I knew her parents and I work with her grandmother Caroline, she’s the next picture. Jacob is my husband in the next picture, but we’re getting divorced. And the next picture is my ultrasound picture.”

 

I could feel Edward’s eyes on me the whole time and it was really making me feel uncomfortable. I felt Jasper touch my back and I was instantly calm. I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

 

“Thank you,” I whispered.

 

“Hey!” Alice complained. “He gets a kiss and _I_ don’t?” I leaned over and kissed Alice’s cheek. Jasper chuckled and leaned into my ear.

 

“Edward is _so_ jealous,” He laughed.

 

I nodded my head because I could practically feel his jealousy from where I was. Alice handed me my pictures back and I put them into my purse.

 

“Angela wants to dance with you, so go find her,” Alice said, and pointed over to where Angela was. I walked towards her and she smiled.

 

“So, what was it like dancing with someone you haven’t seen forever?” she asked.

 

“I felt like I was going to puke,” I replied honestly. “I was nervous, shaking, and my heart was jumping out of my chest.”

 

“Well it didn’t look like that. It was the weirdest thing, the two of you would look into each other’s eyes and it was like no one was even around you. Anyway, do you wanna dance?” Angela asked. We walked further into the crowd of people and started dancing.

 

We danced to _Cotton eyed Joe_ by Rednex. When I was younger I used to think it said, ‘where did you come from Caught nied Joe.’

 

Everyone started jumping up and down and doing his or her own little line dance. We enjoyed the song and laughed at each other. Mike was trying to dance but he sucked. His arms were flopping everywhere, and he tried to ‘drop it like it’s hot’. His face was hysterical, he looked like he was trying to either sit on a cactus and it was poking him in the ass, or he was trying to take a crap right on the dance floor.

 

I burst out laughing and I had to hold onto Angela for support. The next song came on and it was the theme song for some weird show. Someone beside me was yelling at the top of his lungs. Everyone within a ten-foot radius turned and stared at him.

 

“Oh, My, God. It’s _Keep Hope Alive_ by Crystal Method. This used to be, like, my favorite song.” I stared at him for a few seconds before laughing.

 

The lights above us started flashing and I started dancing. It was the type of song someone would hear in a club.

 

We made a huge circle in the middle of the floor and people went in to dance in front of everyone. The Cullens were in the front a little bit off to the right of Angela and I who were also in the front. Mike went into the middle of the dance floor and tried to break dance. He ended up hitting his head on the floor. Everyone laughed at him, but he thought it was because he was good. He got up and did another booty drop and his expression was the same as before.

 

Angela was whispering in my ear to go out onto the dance floor and I was shaking my head.

 

“Would you go out there with me then?” she asked. I nodded my head and we went out to do our little handshake dance we made up when we were in high school. I had taken dance classes with Angela a few years ago that consisted of hip-hop, jazz, ballet, and crump dancing she felt that I should learn how to express _all_ my emotions through dancing. It was now one of my passions and I was actually good at it.

 

We stepped out and started doing our little dance. The whole time I was thinking about how Edward and his family were watching me. We bent backwards, and our hands touched the ground we lifted our feet and did a back flip. Some stupid guy behind me yelled out that I had nice underwear.

 

“They’re spanks, they aren’t underwear, but thanks anyway,” I said, as Angela and I sat on the ground with our hands behind us. We put our legs on each other’s waists and we started twirling around, turning onto our stomachs and then our backs with our hands and arms holding us above the ground. Everyone started cheering and at the same time we undid ourselves and just started dancing for fun. Angela started skipping around giving everyone high fives while I started crump dancing. Everyone was cheering, and I stared laughing along with Angela as we put our hands together and started dancing together around the dance floor. Once the song was over, everyone started applauding us and cheering.

 

I was sweating and tired and I needed to get a drink, so Angela and I walked off to the right to get some water. Rosalie came over to me and smiled.

 

“Nice dance moves,” She smirked.

 

“Um, thanks?” I said, though it sounded more like a question.

 

“No really! The both of you really know how to shake it,” she laughed. I hadn’t seen Rosalie forever and last time I did, she didn’t like me much. I looked over to Angela and she was nodding her head laughing.

 

“I haven’t seen Bella do that since I took her to those crump dancing lessons. It seems you’ve greatly improved,” She started laughing.

 

“Well, when you have a daughter who wants to learn how to dance like the people on TV, you have to learn how to do it yourself and make sure it doesn’t seem too dirty. If you show your kid how to do _that_ all the boys at school will just line up to get next to her.”

 

“So was that what you showed her?” Angela asked.

 

“Heck no! I told her that all great dancers take ballet first,” I laughed. “She then asked me if I could enroll her in a ballet lesson. Now she’s the best little ballerina I’ve ever seen. About a week ago she asked if she could quit ballet and join a contemporary dance group. I told her I would think about it. I think she should be a little older to do contemporary.”

 

“That little floor thing was cool. Where did you two learn to do that?” Rosalie asked.

 

“Oh, well, about 7 years ago we wanted to have our own little handshake dance thing, and we came up with that. It was pretty fun, and I guess it just became our signature move. It was a little hard to do since I’m pregnant and all, but I managed.” I smiled. I noticed that everyone had joined us again.

 

“So is your baby going to stay with you or Jacob?” Rosalie asked.

 

“She’s staying with me,” I said rubbing my stomach. “Jacob told me that he didn’t want any baby or kid that wasn’t his.”

 

“Aren’t you pregnant with his baby?”

 

“No,” everyone gasped, and I started laughing. “I got a sperm donor. Gosh, you seriously didn’t think I would cheat on my husband, did you?”

 

“Oh, then why didn’t you start a family with Jacob?” Rose asked.

 

“Bella?” Jasper sounded hesitant. “What is that on your neck?” my heart rate climbed as I realized that he probably saw my bruises. My hand flew up to cover it. I heard a few people gasp and I looked down at my feet, my hair falling in front of me. “He hurts you doesn’t he,” he stated.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom,” I put my water down and pushed through Angela and Alice. I ran to the family bathroom not bothering to lock the door and looked in the mirror. My makeup on my cheek and neck were wearing off and the makeup on my arm was completely gone.

 

I walked into one of the stalls and sat down on the lid of the toilet. I heard someone walk into the family bathroom and knock on the door. “Bella?”


	7. In My Daughter's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight. I just used her characters for my story.

#  ****

**BPOV**

“Bella?” I heard the soft velvet voice say outside the door. I froze and all I heard was our breathing and my pounding heartbeat. “Would you let me in?” Tears had started to make their way down my face. It was one thing for my coworkers and family to know about the abuse, but it hurt even worse when people who I once thought of as family who abandoned me saw what happened in their absence and were concerned or perhaps pretending like they cared. It made me feel guilty like I was the one who did something wrong. Like because they left me I did this to myself which I knew was as ridiculous as it sounded, but that’s exactly what it felt like.

 

“Please?” he asked brokenly. His voice made me crumble. I was conflicted. I loved him long ago, and admittedly, I knew I probably still did. On the other hand, he left me, and I was still bitter about it. Why should I let him in when he abandoned me? Why does he care? He said he didn’t love me.

 

I don’t know what made me do it. It was like my body wasn’t responding to my head, but I kicked the door open. I raised my tired eyes to Edward who looked devastated. He stepped into the stall and kneeled to the ground to look in my eyes. I tried to ignore the fact that he was on a public bathroom floor; and watched him with wary eyes.

 

“I know we haven’t talked in over a decade. I get that, so I understand if you’d be reluctant to open up to me. But would you tell me what’s wrong,” he asked gently, ducking his head to look at me when I returned my gaze downwards. I sat looking at my lap as I contemplated whether I should tell Edward about my abuse. The only thing holding me back were the years we had shared apart. I heard Edward sigh and I glanced up. “I forgot how it feels to not be able to hear someone’s thoughts. You’re killing me, Bella. What happened to you?” A tear quickly ran down my cheek and Edward reached out to clear it away, but I turned my head and wiped it away before he was able to. My heart ached, but I had made my decision.

 

“When I met Jacob,” I paused, skipping the part about how he helped me get over the guy who was now right in front of me. “Well, Jacob and I got married two years after high school. He was kind to me, understanding, my best friend, and he was someone I could always count on to help me get through my bad days which had become less and less over the years with him.

 

“We had discussed having kids, but I didn’t want to have kids because,” I paused to think about what to say without revealing a secret that wasn’t mine to tell. “Well, I can’t really tell you, it’s not my story to tell. Then Maria’s parents were killed, and I felt that I needed to take care of her since I knew her parents. She became my life, and I guess Jacob was jealous. He didn’t want a kid that wasn’t his own. I think that was when it probably started, or shortly thereafter. This was when he became abusive.

 

“During that time, he never hit Maria. To that I am grateful. But I was always his punching bag when he came home from a stressful day at work or when he was suspicious of me getting home late, or eventually for small reasons like moving a piece of furniture. The other night, he was mad at me because I went to get a dress for tonight. He thought I was using his money when I have my own job that pays a lot better then his. Maria heard us yelling and I sent her upstairs. He yelled at me, slapped me, gave my arm bruises from gripping me too hard, and he kicked me in the back,” By this time, my tears were a steady river flowing down my face. Most sentences ended in a sniffle, and the words were flying out of my mouth. It was therapeutic to finally reveal to someone some of the extent that transpired between my husband and I. Edward’s eyes were full of pain and tears that would never fall down his beautifully sculpted face. I continued.

 

“I took Maria to school the next morning and went to ask my parents if Maria could stay the night.” I was now playing with some toilet paper in my hands that I had used as Kleenex. “Sue saw my bruises and questioned me about it, but I left to go to work without telling her that I was abused by my husband.

 

“When I got home with Maria, Jacob told me that Sue had called and asked if he abused me. He got angry and began to strangle me. While I had managed to shield her from seeing most of the other attacks I had received, this time Maria had watched the whole thing and she tried retaliating by hitting him on the back. She didn’t know, but I knew he probably couldn’t even feel her. He eventually threw his hand back and hit her across the chest. The first time he had ever hit her. She got up crying and was about to get a lamp to hit him over the head, but I knew he wouldn’t even get a scratch from it.

 

“I started kicking him and he finally let me go. I yelled as best as I could that I wanted a divorce and he agreed. I kept stumbling and I couldn’t get up, so Jacob came over to me and yanked me up,” I shakily pulled up my sleeve to show Edward my dark blue arm.

 

“Did you go to the doctor,” Edward asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, Maria and I packed our bags and I headed to my parent’s house. We went to the doctors to get Maria, the baby and myself checked out and I was told that I was going to have a healthy baby girl and that we were both just fine except for my bruises. I saw your dad in the hospital and at first, I thought I was imagining things, but I didn’t know why I would think of him after 10 years.

 

“He turned out to be the one to take my x-rays and Maria’s x-rays. He didn’t seem very surprised that I was pregnant, and he already knew that Maria was adopted by me. It was just so weird, but we’re all okay,” I finished speaking, quietly thinking of every scenario that could happen in the next few moments. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, only hearing breathing in the silence.

 

After a while, I looked to Edward’s eyes and he seemed to be fighting a battle in his mind. Finally, he stood up and pulled me up with him, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

 

“I’m so sorry that I left you, Bella.,” he whispered. “I should have never left you. I didn’t think this would happen. I was only trying to save you from myself.” I felt numb. I pushed him away. I didn’t want to show him how weak I felt and continuing wasn’t what I needed right now. I went to the sink and splashed my face with water. Once I had applied more makeup to all my bruises I walked out of the family bathroom with Edward fidgeting beside me.

 

I walked over to where Angela and the others were talking. “Sorry, Bella,” Jasper said to the floor. I thought of a peaceful moment in my life when Maria was in my arms and I sent him my emotions and he smirked. “So you’re trying to calm me down now.” I nodded my head and smiled.

 

“Would you like to dance?” Edward asked. Part of me was screaming yes, the other was yelling no. My heart won out and I took his extended hand and I followed him onto the dance floor.

 

**APOV**

I watched as Edward and Bella left to dance. “Aren’t they cute together?” I asked Angela.

 

“Very, but I can’t understand why he left Bella. She never told me,” replied Angela.

 

“We had to go across the country for my dad’s work,” I explained.

 

“So none of you have made contact with her until today?” Angela asked.

 

“Um, no. I wanted to, but Edward told me that it would only make her hurt more. I now realize that he was probably right,” I sighed.

 

We looked out at Bella and Edward as they danced to a slow song. Edward’s eyes were on Bella, looking lovingly at her, Bella’s were off to the side with her cheek resting on his chest as she looked deep in thought. I’m sure in that moment she was glad he didn’t have the ability to read her thoughts like he did others.

 

The song faded into the next and Angela and I looked at each other in horror. It was the song Bella used to cry herself to sleep every night listening to after we left.

 

Angela and I rushed to her side. “Would you like to dance with us Bella?” I asked.

 

I could already see the tears in her eyes as she nodded her head and followed us across the dance floor away from my brother.

 

_It's been the longest winter without you_   
_I didn't know where to turn to_   
_see; somehow I can't forget you_   
_After all that we've been through_

_Goin, comin, thought I heard a knock_  
 _Who's there? No one, thinking that I deserved it_  
 _Now I realize that I really didn't know_  
 _You didn't notice, you mean everything_  
 _Quickly I'm learning to love again_  
 _All I know is, I'ma be okay_  


_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
 _It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh yeah_  
 _(It'll all get better in time)_  
 _Even though I really loved you_  
 _I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to_  
 _(It'll all get better in time)_  


“Bella, look at me,” Angela said. Bella looked up at her and she put her arms around Angela’s neck and hugged her. They started dancing as tears fell out of Bella’s eyes. “It says you will be okay, Bella. Believe that you will be okay. It’s all said and done. It’s all in the past.

 

“What does it matter if you loved him or not, right? You moved on, you have a wonderful little girl who loves you very much and you have one lucky girl on the way.” Angela comforted Bella. I hadn’t seen Bella so emotional, I guess being pregnant gave you mood swings like crazy. That and the fact that we were all back, what’s the saying about facing demons?

 

“Thanks, Angela,” Bella whispered, the song came to a close and she wiped her tears away. “Is my makeup good?” she asked. I quickly pulled out my waterproof makeup and dabbed it on her cheeks and neck, so no one would be able to see the real damage she held.

 

“Thanks,” She kissed us both on the cheeks and we led her back to our group.

 

**BPOV**

Edward was talking to Mike and he looked livid. I walked over to everyone and the music stopped, and the principle started talking.

 

“This next song is for all you lucky ladies with daughters and who are expecting soon.”

 

“Would you like to dance?” Edward asked. Even after I had just cried over him I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor.

 

 _In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_  
 _I am strong and wise and I know no fear_  
 _But the truth is plain to see_  
 _She was sent to rescue me_  
 _I see who I wanna be_  
 _In my daughter's eyes_  


It was such a sweet song and my emotions got the better of me. Edward reached down, and I allowed him to wipe my tears away.

  
_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_  
 _Darkness turns to light and the_  
 _world is at peace_  
 _This miracle God gave to me gives me_  
 _strength when I am weak_  
 _I find reason to believe_  
 _In my daughter's eyes_  
  
_And when she wraps her hand_  
 _around my finger_  
 _Oh it puts a smile in my heart_  
 _Everything becomes a little clearer_  
 _I realize what life is all about_  
  
_It's hangin' on when your heart_  
 _has had enough_  
 _It's giving more when you feel like giving up_  
 _I've seen the light_  
 _It's in my daughter's eyes_

 

By this time, I was clinging onto Edward crying. Everything Martina McBride was singing about was completely real for me.  
  
_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_  
 _A reflection of who I am and what will be_  
 _Though she'll grow and someday leave_  
 _Maybe raise a family_  
 _When I'm gone I hope you see how happy_  
 _she made me_  
 _For I'll be there_  
 _In my daughter's eyes_

“The next song is to all those people who have lost their mom or have lost a child, and to all of those who have a mom that won’t be there forever.”

 

Edward started to lead me off the dance floor when he heard the beginning of the song. I pulled his arm back and he looked at me confused.

 

“I know you didn’t lose a child,” I smiled slightly. “But you did loose your mom. And someday I will have to say goodbye to my mom too.” He nodded his head and he started dancing with me again.

 

 _Mamma_  
 _You gave life to me_  
 _Turned a baby into a lady_  
  
_Mamma_  
 _All you had to offer_  
 _Was the promise of a lifetime of love_  
  
_Now I know_  
 _There is no other_  
 _Love like a mother's love for her child_  
  
_And I know_  
 _A love so complete_  
 _Someday must leave_  
 _Must say goodbye_  
  
_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear_  
 _Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near_  
 _Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_  
 _It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_  
  
_Mamma_  
 _You gave love to me_  
 _Turned a young one into a woman_  
  
_Mamma_  
 _All I ever needed_  
 _Was a guarantee of you loving me_  
  
_'Cause I know_  
 _There is no other_  
 _Love like a mother's love for her child_  
  
_And it hurts so_  
 _That something so strong_  
 _Someday will be gone, must say goodbye_

_We swayed to the music and I cried against his shoulder._  
  
_Good-bye’s the saddest word I'll ever hear_  
 _Good-bye’s the last time I will hold you near_  
 _Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_  
 _It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_  
  
_But the love you gave me will always live_  
 _You'll always be there every time I fall_  
 _You are to me the greatest love of all_  
 _You take my weakness and you make me strong_  
 _And I will always love you 'til forever comes_  
  
_And when you need me_  
 _I'll be there for you always_  
 _I'll be there your whole life through_  
 _I'll be there this I promise you, Mamma_  
  
_Mamma, I'll be_  
 _I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights_  
 _I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight_  
 _I'll be your shelter through the raging storm_  
 _And I will love you 'till forever comes_  
  
_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear_  
 _Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near_  
 _Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_  
 _It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_  
  
_'Till we meet again..._  
 _Until then..._  
 _Goodbye_  


I looked up to see that Edward had tears in his eyes that would never fall down his beautiful cheek. I reached up and ran my fingers over his cheek, wiping away the unshed tears. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

 

He opened his eyes and they penetrated into mine, filled with love and compassion.

 

“Bella, I-I’m sorry about leaving you ten years ago. I-,” I cut him off before he could go on. The reality of what he had put me through crashed down at once and my stomach plummeted to the ground.

 

“Edward, as much as I’d like to say the same, I can’t. If you had never left me, I would’ve never adopted Maria. You hurt me bad, and I don’t know if I will ever forgive you. You made me loose a best friend Edward, a BEST FRIEND!!” I yelled at him. I lowered my voice to barely above a whisper.” I _loved_ you, and you pushed me away. How could you say you didn’t love me after everything we had been through? Do you even realize how long it took me to finally forget about you? And I didn’t even fully forget about you. I only just started focusing on my life about 2 years ago!” I said in disbelief. I paused, searching his face for what, I did not know. “I have to go.”

 

I watched his facial expressions vary from sadness, hurt, pained, apologetic and tortured. I headed to the other side of the gym hearing him try to call my name to get me to come back.

 

I got a drink of water and noticed everyone was staring at me. I decided that I needed to go back to my friends, so after taking a few deep breaths I made my way through the pulsating crowd, the way they were dancing should really be illegal.

 

Edward was sitting on a chair with his head resting in his hands. He looked extremely stressed.

 

I saw Alice bouncing up and down looking pleadingly at me. “Can I feel it?” she asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

 

After shifting my weight in thought, I muttered, “sure.” Alice placed her hand over my stomach and the baby took off dancing like Alice was. She screamed and took her hand off.

 

“It was moving!” She yelled. She had one hand over her heart and one on her head.

 

“Uh, Alice, it’s supposed to move. It’s human,” I laughed.

 

“It felt so weird! What does it feel like?”

 

“To be kicked by a fetus? It feels like, well, it’s unexplainable really. Does any one else want to feel it?” I asked. Rosalie’s eyes lit up and Emmett started acting like a little boy who just got a new toy for Christmas. Rosalie felt my stomach and she smiled as the baby gently kicked her hand. I guess the baby could tell who was who. It made me wonder if supernatural creatures gave off energy my baby was able to feel.

 

Emmett placed his big hand over my tummy and it felt like the baby was trying to claw towards my back and away from Emmett. He must have felt it too because he started pouting. I laughed and touched my stomach and the baby started kicking my hand and luckily, Emmett hadn’t taken his hand away or he would’ve missed the fun.

 

Jasper looked hesitant but stuck his hand out to feel her. The baby was kicking his foot lightly and he smiled as he calmed the baby down. Once his hand was away, the baby just kept up her little ‘kicking at night’ phase.

 

Alice patted her stomach and motioned over to Edward. After a moment of thought, I walked over and sat down in the chair next to him.

 

“Are you alright?” I asked.

 

“Bella, I should be the one asking you that.”

 

“I’m fine. I’m pregnant and I have mood swings like crazy,” I laughed. He smiled under his hands. “Just give me time.”

 

“Do you want to feel my baby?” I asked. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked at me excitedly.

 

“Really?” I nodded my head. He slowly raised his hand, gently placing on my belly, looking at it in awe. When he touched my stomach, the weirdest thing happened.

 

The baby started calming down until it wasn’t moving. I thought it somehow might have died, but seconds before I was about to freak out I felt the baby move and next thing I know, the baby had her hand pressed up against Edward’s hand.

 

We both looked up at each other like I had just given birth to a monkey. I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand on the other side of my belly. I felt her other hand press against mine and tears fell down my cheeks. I felt a strange feeling coming out of my stomach and I looked up to see Edward’s face inches from mine.

 

He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head at the last second and he kissed my cheek. “Edward, I can’t. I’m sorry,” I whispered. He removed his hand and the baby started bouncing off the walls again.  I quickly shot out of my chair, getting a little dizzy in the process. I had to stop and put my fingers on my temples for a few seconds before I started walking towards Angela pulling her to the side.

 

“Well, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to go back to my parent’s house.” I told Angela, but knowing the Cullens, they were listening. “It’s getting late and I need my sleep. You know?”

 

“But weren’t you going to try to let your parents take care of Maria for awhile?” Angela asked. I sighed internally, hoping she wouldn’t have mentioned that.

 

“Yeah, but since you can’t do our little ‘girls day out’ then I need to go back to my parents. I’m not allowed to go to Jacob’s house, except for the paper work on our divorce.”

 

Alice skipped over to me and started bouncing up and down. “You could stay at our house! I know Esme and Carlisle would love to see you again. Esme is fired up to see you sometime soon. Haha!” she yelled out. “Fired up, you get it, Bella?”

 

I cracked a small smile. “I really don’t think I should, Alice.” I glanced over to Edward who had his head in his hands again. Alice followed my gaze.

 

“You can sleep in my room!” Alice exclaimed. “Right, Jasper?”

 

“Of course, you can. I’ll sleep on the couch.” We both smiled because we knew we were having this conversation for Angela since she didn’t know about the Cullens ‘abilities’ as I liked to call them now.

 

“No, no. It’s your room. I can sleep on the couch,” Alice started laughing at me.

 

“Bella, you and I both know that it doesn’t matter where we sleep, you’re the guest and you will be treated like one,” Alice smirked.

 

“Fine,” I huffed, and crossed my arms over my chest and feigned being upset. I knew my emotions told otherwise. Jasper was laughing behind Rosalie.

 

“Well, I’m glad you finally have somewhere to sleep, Bella. It was nice being able to hang out with you again. You take care and tell Maria I said hi,” Angela smiled.

 

“I most certainly will. She loves you. I need to have her baptized. I’ll definitely call you to be her Godmother,” Angela’s eyes went wide, and she started to tear up.

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course, you’ve been my best friend through the ups and downs. And there were a lot of downs,” I laughed. “Even if I wasn’t ‘allowed’ to hang out with you, you kept in touch through emails. Maria feels very comfortable with you around and I’m glad we both had the pleasure of meeting you,” I explained as my eyes filled up. “Gosh,” I laughed wiping at my eyes. “Being pregnant isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be. My mood swings are _crazy;_ you really don’t want to go through this. I don’t know how many times I’ve cried tonight. It’s going to be hard getting to bed with my eyes hurting like they do right now.”

 

“I was like that on the last day of school and on our graduation ceremony. Just the thought that we weren’t going to see a lot of our friends ever again. Most of them wanted to get out of Forks. I know a few people who moved to Maine, and Florida. I guess they wanted to get as far away from here as possible,” Angela laughed. “Well, I’ll let you go. I actually need to get back to Ben.”

 

“Ok. I’ll call you later in the week so we can hang out.”

 

“Ok. I’ll look forward to that. Oh, and here’s your ring,” Angela gave me my ring, a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I watched her walk to Ben where she was scooped up and spun around. I always knew Angela and Ben would make the cutest couple ever. It filled my heart with joy that she found the love of her life.  


I turned around and saw Jasper staring at me.

 

“What?” I asked shyly.

 

“After everything you’ve been through, you just seem so happy,” he looked at me puzzled.

 

“Am I supposed to be sad? I have a wonderful daughter, one on the way; I have amazing friends, a great job, and great parents. What more could I ask for?”

 

“I just meant that you’re getting divorced and you’re in an abusive relationship. You should be depressed.”

 

“Well, you all know that you shouldn’t expect anything from me because I usually do the opposite of what you’re thinking. I found hope in my daughter’s eyes and I believed that I could survive whatever life throws at us,” I explained. “I mean, yeah, I am kinda depressed about certain aspects in my life, but I’ve also learned to see the good in what I have as well,” I explained, hoping he understood.

 

“Bella, I want to go now so you can see Esme!” Alice said to me. “Edward, let’s go. Bella’s staying at our house,” Edward’s head shot up and he looked from me to Alice. I could tell that they were having a private conversation, so I turned around and watched everyone dance.

 

Edward joined us at the concession stand and we made our way towards the exit. I saw that Mike was staring at me like he wanted to talk. I internally groaned.

 

“Bella! Congratulations on being the Queen of the class,” I saw Mike look over to Edward who was by Alice. “Edward,” He nodded. “I can’t say it was nice to meet you.”

 

Edward grimaced, and I could only imagine what Mike was thinking. “I understand, Mike.”

 

“I’ll see you later, Bella,” he walked over to me and gave me an awkward hug. I internally cringed and Jasper started laughing. It felt like my baby cringed too, so I wasn’t the only one who hated Mike with every fiber of my being.

 

“Bye Mike, take care of Jessica,” I replied.

 

“I will. Take care of your kid, I’m sure you’re a great mother,” I nodded as he walked away.

 

“Ugh! How can you stand him?” Rosalie asked.

 

“She can’t stand him,” Jasper laughed. “She’s just too kind to tell him to back off.” He started laughing again. Rosalie glared at him.

 

“If you felt how she did when she hugged him, you’d be laughing too,” He then gave everyone a dose of what I felt and they all started laughing too.

 

“Well, we need to let this human sleep. Let’s go back to our house. I’m assuming you have your bags in the car?” Alice asked.

 

“You tell me, Alice,” I laughed.

 

“Ok, then. I guess we’ll see you when you get there, unless you want someone to go with you?” she asked, probably thinking I’d say yes for Edward.

 

“No, I’m fine, really,” I said, as we walked outside. It was raining, and I groaned. “Yuck, rain.”

 

“Oh, I wanted to go with you,” Rosalie frowned. I probably looked confused because she started laughing.

 

“I thought you hated me.”

 

“Well, I did hate you,” Rosalie said. “If you let me ride with you, I’ll tell you why I’m being nice,” She laughed.

 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt,” I said, as we walked over to my truck.

 

“This thing is still running?” she asked, though it was clearly obvious as it stood in the parking lot.

 

“Yup. I’m glad too. It makes me feel calm. The sound may be loud, but it comforts me. So, what changed your mind?” I asked.

 

“Well….” Rosalie replied.

 


End file.
